Non di solo potere
by cullensardinia
Summary: Thranduil deve lottare contro il tempo, e suo cugino Celeborn, per salvare la sua famiglia e il suo regno. Un intreccio di storie in cui la vita di ciascuno è collegata con quella degli altri, in cui è chiaro che nessuno vive di solo potere. I personaggi appartengono a J.R.R. Tolkien. La fanfiction non ha scopo di lucro. La valutazione è T, ma forse anche K va bene
1. Quali uccelli?

Ciao a tutti.

Questa storia è la mia prima incursione nel mondo di Tolkien. Spero che possiate apprezzarla, e possiate divertirvi a leggerla così come io mi sono divertita a scriverla.

E' una storia completa. Ciò significa che ho scritto già tutto lo scheletro della storia dall'inizio alla fine. E questa è la prima volta che lo faccio, solitamente invento mentre posto, ma siccome la mia ultima fanfiction (su Harry Potter) è rimasta incompiuta per vari motivi, ho deciso che pubblicherò storie lunghe a capitoli soltanto nel momento in cui ho avrò già deciso tutti i passaggi della storia, in pratica a trama sbrogliata.

E perciò, eccomi qua. Chiunque si sia tuffato su Arda, tra elfi, nani, hobbit, uomini ecc… saprà bene che il mondo che Tolkien ha creato è molto vasto, e le sue trame sono fitte e ben collegate, ma talvolta ci si ritrova ad avere delle nozioni discordanti, questo perché l'autore scriveva, correggeva, riscriveva e quando è morto il suo lavoro era tutt'altro che concluso. Io, sebbene abbia ben chiara la situazione generale, devo ancora fare tutti i collegamenti necessari per avere risposte immediate.

Da qui l'idea di scrivere una ff "What if", del resto perché non inserire delle varianti che possano far quadrare il cerchio? Ma comunque, mi sto dilungando troppo.

**In breve, la storia è una "What if", ciò che dovete necessariamente sapere per comprenderla appieno è questo:**

Siamo all'atto finale della guerra combattuta nel Dagorlad, in cui Isildur tagliò il dito a Sauron e decise subito di tenersi l'anello (senza recarsi sul Monte Fato con Elrond).

**Esistono tre Regni elfici:**

**Boscoverde il Grande**, guidato da Oropher che ha un figlio: Thranduil che è sposato con un'elfa silvan di nome Wisterian; i due hanno un figlio di circa 15 anni umani che si chiama Legolas.

Oropher nel momento in cui è diventato Re ha acquisito il potere di controllare il grande portone della sua fortezza, il quale può essere sigillato alla chiusura solo dal Re (se un elfo chiude il portone, chiunque può riaprirlo, ma se il portone è chiuso fisicamente o con un ordine vocale dal Re, questo si chiuderà e nessuno riuscirà ad aprirlo se non il Re fisicamente o con la voce). Il potere è noto a tutti, ma solo Oropher, Thranduil e Wisterian sanno che è un potere insito nel fatto di essere Re e che non è collegato a nessuno oggetto.

**Imladris** con a capo Gil-galad che possiede l'anello Vilya, e che ha un figlio adottivo, Elrond, che ama come suo. Elrond è innamorato di Celebrian.

**Lothlòrien**, guidato da Celeborn, cugino di Thranduil, e Dama Galadriel, la quale possiede l'anello Nenya. Celeborn è geloso di Thranduil e del fatto che un giorno lui erediterà Boscoverde il Grande. I due hanno una figlia, Celebrian, innamorata di Elrond.

Gil-galad e Elrond sono gli unici che conoscono Gandalf, da poco comparso sulla Terra di Mezzo. Avendo capito che è stato inviato dai Valar, Gil-galad affida a Gandalf l'anello Narya, perché per un elfo solo è difficile possedere due anelli così potenti e non restarne ammaliati.

Bene, questo è tutto ciò che è necessario sapere. Gli aggiornamenti avverranno una o due volte la settimana, dipende dal tempo che ho a disposizione per scrivere. Vi auguro una buona lettura e spero di leggere presto le vostre impressioni e considerazioni..

**Capitolo 1 **

Finalmente era arrivato il giorno tanto atteso, il male sarebbe stato sconfitto una volta per tutte e solo la pace avrebbe dimorato su Arda. Thranduil si chiedeva se davvero quel giorno si sarebbe concluso tutto, e come era possibile che il male sparisse dalla faccia della Terra in un batter d'occhio.

Gli elfi, gli uomini e tutti gli esseri viventi, anche i Valar, avevano sempre vissuto combattendo il male, che trovava ogni volta la forza di rinascere e riproporsi in vesti diverse.

I suoi pensieri scorrevano veloci mentre le sue mani accarezzavano la spada di suo padre; la lama era lucente, l'impugnatura solida e le gemme incastonate in essa brillavano, le lunghe dita del giovane Thranduil lentamente ne percorrevano i contorni.

Quella spada aveva combattuto altre guerre, ma adesso davanti all'inesperienza del principe sembrava essere meno solida, era come se le gemme tremassero al pari dell'animo inquieto di colui che l'ammirava.

"Un giorno sarà tua" disse una voce sicura e dolce.

Thranduil appoggiò subito la spada sul tavolo. "Non ho fretta di possederla, padre".

Oropher gli si avvicinò, gli lisciò i capelli, sistemandogli dietro le orecchie le trecce da guerriero. Suo figlio era bellissimo, ma ancor di più era buono.

"Non hai fretta, eppure un giorno sarà tua. E' di ottima fattura".

Le mani di Oropher indugiavano sulle spalle larghe del figlio, del suo unico figlio, che egli stesso aveva portato in guerra.

Lo sguardo del re era severo, eppure sapeva anche riempirsi di calore.

Thranduil conosceva la fierezza di suo padre, e sapeva che non avrebbe mai sentito parole dolci sussurrate in sottofondo, come quelle che lui invece dispensava a Legolas, però sapeva di essere amato, lo sentiva nel cuore, nell'animo e in quelle mani che ancora compivano dei movimenti circolari sulle sue spalle.

"Padre…" disse il principe inclinando il viso verso la spalla nel tentativo di cercare un contatto.

Oropher avvicinò la mano e accarezzando la guancia di Thranduil tentò di rassicurarlo:

"Ma dovrai aspettare a brandirla perché oggi torneremmo a casa insieme".

Oropher abbassò le mani e fece per andarsene, ma due braccia forti la avvolsero in un disperato tentativo di fermare il tempo. La voce di Oropher si perse in fondo alla gola e lui con compostezza ricambio l'abbraccio.

All'esterno della tenda del Re, i soldati stavano finendo di prepararsi. Era ora di uscire e porre fine al potere di Sauron.

L'esercito di Boscoverde il Grande era composto da elfi valorosi, anche se con poca esperienza. Erano pronti a seguire il loro re e a lottare per il regno; e così fecero quando arrivò il momento.

Lo scontro era già iniziato, l'esercito di Sauron già combatteva contro gli uomini di Gondor, le urla si diffondevano nella piana, le perdite erano ingenti ma gli uomini non demordevano, se il male non avesse avuto fine allora neanche il bene ne avrebbe avuto.

Poi arrivò il segnale, non c'era alcuna possibilità di sbagliare, l'arrivo degli uccelli neri inviati da Celeborn del Lothlòrien indicava che bisognava andare all'attacco. Gli eserciti di Imladris e del Lothlòrien si sarebbero uniti a loro da li a poco.

L'esercito con divise verdi avanzò a passo deciso, ordinatamente.

Thranduil guardò davanti a sé, una marea nemica avanzava verso loro. Si girò di lato per vedere l'arrivo degli eserciti alleati, ma non vide nessuno.

Anche Oropher si voltò a cercare Celeborn e Gil-galad ma l'unica cosa che vide era il suo umile e fiducioso esercito, pronto a morire per lui. Possibile che gli alleati fossero caduti in un'imboscata? Era troppo strano.

Possibile che Celeborn lo avesse tradito? Il nipote era sempre stato invidioso della grandezza di Boscoverde, ma non avrebbe mai inviato il segnale in anticipo. O lo avrebbe fatto?

"Ah, Celeborn" pensò il Re "qua affermo che il giorno in cui tu entrerai a Boscoverde con l'intenzione di dominarlo, la foresta diventerà buia e mai ti appoggerà" , poi guardò suo figlio ancora una volta e penso che forse era l'ultima volta che lo vedeva e ciò che vide lo riempì di orgoglio: un giovane principe, con il busto dritto e lo sguardo fiero che non mostrava paura ma determinazione.

Oropher si fece forza e gridò: "Andiamo a sconfiggere il nemico! Con forza e senza mai arrenderci, combatteremo fino all'ultimo elfo. Per Arda, per tutti gli elfi e per Boscoverde!".

Senza pensarci su, gli elfi avanzarono spinti solo dal loro coraggio. Lo scontro fu violento, Thranduil con la spada in mano fronteggiava il nemico, gli alleati ancora non si vedevano. Suo padre combatteva con tenacia, eppure sembrava che per quanta forza ci mettesse la spada non lo assecondasse, era come se qualcosa non andasse bene.

Oropher sentiva la spada pesante da gestire, più pesante del solito, la lama per quanto l'avesse affilata il giorno prima non era perfetta e quell'imperfezione gli fu fatale.

Thranduil vide il padre cadere a pochi metri da lui, il petto in sangue, le gambe che tremavano, il corpo che non stava più in piedi, che lentamente si accasciava al suolo e sullo sfondo di questo triste scenario le truppe di Imladris e del Lothlòrien che finalmente arrivavano e si lanciavano contro il nemico.

Thranduil non fece in tempo a realizzare l'accaduto che una fitta di dolore si diffuse in tutta la spalla, e fu il suo turno di crollare un po' alla volta mentre il mondo andava avanti nella sua pazzia e Isildur tagliava il dito di Sauron recuperando l'anello del potere.

Era confuso, a terra, e dolorante come non gli era mai capitato d'essere, eppure, ancora non lo sapeva, ma sarebbe stata una sensazione familiare ancora per molto tempo.

Sentì una voce chiamare il suo nome, e un'altra domandare perché.

Poi non sentì più niente, vide però alcuni elfi che gli si avvicinavano, parlavano a voce troppo bassa o forse era lui che per chissà quale ragione non sentiva più, le orecchie gli fischiavano fastidiosamente.

Si sentì sollevare, cercò di sollevare il braccio per spostare i capelli che erano appiccicati sulla guancia, ma la spalla gli fece troppo male e un urlo strozzato uscì dalla sua gola.

"Principe, piano…".

Qualcuno parlava, lo chiamava principe. Lui era un principe, era figlio di Oropher che era il Re degli Elfi di Boscoverde… era in guerra contro le forze di Sauron e … le orecchie ripresero a ronzare. Perché quel ronzio non voleva passare?

Thranduil era stanco, e mentre lui era lì suo padre magari lo stava cercando, e poi non c'era nessuno che parlasse a voce alta.

"Portiamolo … tenda…"

"… il Mezzelfo… non … anche guarit…"

"Oropher … non serve… Mandos…".

Il ronzio nelle orecchie di Thranduil aumentò vertiginosamente, stava male, sì, questo era certo ma quella parola, "Mandos", l'aveva sentita bene, era stata accostata al nome di suo padre. Thranduil voltò il viso di lato, qualcuno sosteneva un elfo con una ferita al petto.

Era una brutta ferita, molti sarebbero morti dopo aver preso un colpo del genere, sarebbero caduti a terra come …

Oh, Valar! Un'immagine gli passò davanti agli occhi: suo padre che scivolava verso il basso, suo padre che era stato ferito e che ora era giunto nelle sale di Mandos.

Thranduil non aveva forze ma, come poté, con un misto di angoscia e consapevolezza gridò" No, non può essere. Noo!". Sentì delle mani gentili ma forti tenerlo.

"Thranduil devi restare calmo, ti stiamo togliendo l'armatura e poi curerò le tue ferite. Sei nella tenda del Re …" la voce si interruppe, sospirando. "Sei al sicuro".

Il guaritore e gli aiutanti liberarono il nuovo Re dall'armatura e gli scoprirono il petto. La ferita era sanguinante, ma non grave. "Lord Elrond, cosa possiamo fare?".

Elrond si guardò attorno, non c'era molto da fare lì. Thranduil era chiaramente sotto shock, ma la ferita alla spalla non era seria.

"Non potete fare niente, andate fuori e soccorrete i feriti, al Re ci penserò io".

I due aiutanti si scambiarono uno sguardo incuriosito. Vedendoli titubanti, Elrond li rassicurò: "Andate e non abbiate paura, il Re non è in pericolo di vita".

Elrond di Imladris era un bravo guerriero, ma ancor di più era un eccellente guaritore, non restava altro da fare che obbedire ai suoi ordini per quanto fossero inaspettati, perciò i due elfi uscirono dalla tenda.

Thranduil prese fiato, aveva riconosciuto la voce finalmente. "Elrond…".

"Sì, Thranduil, sono io. Sto ripulendo la ferita, non temere non è grave".

"Mio padre…".

"Stai calmo, non agitarti".

"Gli uccelli sono arrivati troppo presto".

Elrond pensò che Thranduil stesse delirando e posandogli il palmo della mano sulla fronte gli controllò la temperatura.

"Gli uccelli? Quali uccelli?"chiese il guaritore.

"Gli ucc…" riprese a dire il Re cercando di alzarsi, ma il dolore alla spalla era troppo forte e così ricadde nel letto, chiudendo gli occhi.

La fronte era fresca, però era necessario che Thranduil bevesse una tisana calmante, doveva riposare per riprendersi in tempi brevi. La tenda però non era organizzata come infermeria e a Elrond mancava il necessario. Allora prese un lenzuolo, coprì il busto di Thranduil e lasciandolo sdraiato nel suo giaciglio, andò verso la sua tenda per recuperare delle erbe.

Dopo poco Thranduil riaprì gli occhi e si accorse di non essere solo nella stanza.

"Elrond?" chiese incerto.

Un elfo alto, robusto e biondo si accostò al suo letto. "No, caro cugino, non sono Elrond".

Thranduil senti il sangue salirgli fino alla testa, come osava Celeborn venire nella sua tenda, così sfacciatamente, ben sapendo di aver inviato il segnale in anticipo.

Forse se non lo avesse fatto suo padre non sarebbe morto. Sicuramente Oropher avrebbe avuto una possibilità in più.

Le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare furono: "Perché hai inviato gli uccelli in anticipo".

Celeborn sollevò le sopracciglia e con un mezzo sorriso rispose: "Di quali uccelli stai parlando?".

"Smettila! Sai bene di cosa parlo. Del segnale che …"

"Come? Cosa? Quale segnale, Thranduil?".

Thranduil non riusciva a capire se Celeborn lo stesse facendo a posta o semplicemente stesse cercando di mantenerlo calmo perché era preoccupato per lui.

"Celeborn" disse con calma riprendendo fiato "Ero presente quando tu e mio padre vi siete accordati sul momento in cui Boscoverde sarebbe dovuto intervenire".

"Già. C'eravamo solo noi tre e nessun altro" continuò l'altro sornione.

"Bene, allora ti ricordi!".

"Se mi ricordo? Mi ricordo tante cose, cugino. Per esempio di come tuo padre si sia impossessato di un grande regno, mentre io mi sono dovuto accontentare di un piccolo bosco. Di come tu e lui vi siate allontanati sempre più da me e Galadriel e abbiate preferito stare con quei selvaggi silvani. Mi ricordo di tante cose, certo che ricordo" sputò con la lingua avvelenata.

"Ognuno fa le sue scelte, Celeborn. Né io, né mio padre ti abbiamo mancato di rispetto, abbiamo solo portato avanti il progetto di costruire un Regno di Elfi, come tu e Galadriel fatte nel Lothlòrien".

"Sì, anche io ho dei progetti. Li vuoi conoscere?" domandò Celeborn dando le spalle a Thranduil e prendendo in mano un cuscino "Progetto di seppellirti accanto a tuo padre e di assumere il comando del tuo regno".

Il cuore di Thranduil perse un battito, ma lui tentò di mantenere la calma.

"Spiacente ma la mia ferita non è grave, e anche se lo fosse, io lascio un erede al trono".

Era una risposta semplice e senza malizia ma Celeborn si sentì colpire al cuore, lui non aveva figli maschi, non ancora, e chiaramente dal suo punto di vista Thranduil aveva voluto evidenziarlo.

"Il piccolo Legolas," disse con disgusto "non preoccuparti sistemerò anche lui con la tua bella mogliettina".

Thranduil aveva sentito troppo, fece per alzarsi ma Celeborn fu molto più rapido e gli fu subito addosso spingendogli il cuscino sul viso. Thranduil lottò come se fosse ancora in battaglia, cercò di liberarsi ma un braccio era inutilizzabile e l'altro non poteva competere con la forza di Celeborn e tutto il suo peso.

La schiena di Thranduil si inarcò, i pugni chiusi batterono sul materasso, le gambe si divincolarono ma non c'era alcuna possibilità di fuga.

Il tessuto morbido sulla bocca non faceva passare l'aria e poco alla volta i polmoni smisero di lottare, il petto si abbassò e Thranduil rimase immobile.

Celeborn mise a posto il cuscino e di fretta uscì dalla tenda.


	2. Canti di speranza

Capitolo 2

Un fresco venticello danzava sinuoso tra gli alberi, le foglie verdi ondeggiavano accompagnando la melodia a passi lenti. La luce che irradiava la foresta sembrava trascendere il reale e proiettava immagini sfuocate alla vista che soltanto altri elfi avrebbero potuto distinguere senza fatica.

Ma quello non era il momento di ciò che si vede con gli occhi, era ciò che si sentiva con il cuore, o si sarebbe voluto vedere, che soavemente veniva cantato.

Coi forti archi - sono partiti

le lance a punta - hanno con loro.

Contro il nemico, - che il buio adora,

la loro luce - combatterà.

Le bionde chiome, - legate a treccia,

aspettan quando - faran ritorno

e mani dolci, e dita lente

al chiar di luna - le scioglieranno.

"E' un bel canto di speranza" disse Dama Galadriel.

Haldir fece per alzarsi dal tronco d'albero su cui era seduto, ma lei gli fece cenno di restare comodo.

"E' quello di cui abbiamo bisogno, Haldir: speranza".

L'elfo abbassò gli occhi a terra. Non si sentiva a suo agio, e il Lothlòrien non era il posto in cui si sarebbe dovuto trovare. Lui era un guerriero e avrebbe dovuto lottare come tutti gli altri, ma Celeborn non lo aveva voluto. Non glielo aveva detto chiaramente, ma aveva espresso la volontà che qualcuno di fidato restasse accanto alla moglie e alla figlia, e meglio di Haldir non c'era nessuno.

"Haldir, cosa ti affligge? Vedo pensieri pesare sulla tua mente rendendola cupa. Parliamone, forse poi ti sentirai meglio".

L'elfo era visibilmente in imbarazzo mentre accarezzava il muschio sul tronco.

"Mia Signora, io sono felice di servirla, e darei la mia vita per lei e per sua figlia. Eppure in questo momento, ho l'impressione che dovrei essere nel Dargolad a combattere per distruggere Sauron".

Dama Galadriel sapeva che Haldir aveva pienamente ragione, lui era un guerriero non da poco, e diverse volte aveva dato prova del suo valore, eppure Celeborn aveva insistito con lei fino allo sfinimento perché fosse proprio lui a restare nel Lothlòrien e a nulla erano valse le parole che gli aveva detto pronunciandosi circa Venya e il potere racchiuso in esso, che era sufficiente per proteggere chi restava.

"Ci sono molti modi per lottare contro il male, e molti per difendere il bene. Se il destino ha voluto che proprio tu restassi qui, allora significa che ci deve essere qualche ragione a noi ancora poca chiara, ma che presto ci potrebbe essere svelata".

"Lei riesce a vedere qualcosa?" domandò Haldir ben sapendo di muoversi su un terreno delicato, infatti Dama Galadriel non parlava volentieri con tutti delle sue visioni o di ciò che vedeva nello Specchio.

"Sento che qualcosa di deplorevole sta accadendo. Ma chi riguardi e dove porterà non mi è dato ancora di saperlo. Però posso dirti una cosa: chi insegue la verità, presto o tardi la trova e più spesso di quanto vorremmo ne resta deluso".

Haldir era perplesso, non obiettava le parole della sua Signora ma non capiva bene come la sua inerzia avrebbe potuto essere proficua. Sospirò. Non c'era altro da fare che aspettare e cantare la speranza ancora una volta.

Come le onde - sulla battigia

che poi al mare - ritornano,

i nostri cari - col cuore in petto

a braccia aperte – accoglierem…

Galadriel indietreggiò e lasciò Haldir ai suoi pensieri.

Camminando fra gli alberi poteva sentire che la foresta era in attesa come loro, come Celebrian che sognava di Elrond, di un futuro che sperava di poter realizzare, di un amore che avrebbe dovuto sfociare in una convivenza e poi in una famiglia. Restava solo da chiedersi se Elrond sarebbe tornato.

La battaglia era finita, ma quanta desolazione aveva lasciato! Gil-galad osservava ciò che era rimasto dell'esercito di Imladris; i suoi guerrieri si erano battuti con molta professionalità e ciò aveva limitato le perdite, tuttavia i morti erano numerosi.

Glorfindel, uno dei suoi migliori elementi, nonché suo grande amico e molto vicino a suo figlio Elrond, aiutava a trasportare i corpi, quando incrociò lo sguardo con quello del suo Signore.

Non serviva parlare, e non ci si poteva fermare. Semplicemente spostò lo sguardo da Gil-galad a Elrond, che passava velocemente tra i feriti con in mano un sacchetto, e poi lo riposò su Gil-galad che annuì con la testa e accennò un mezzo sorriso.

Suo figlio era vivo, cos'altro avrebbe potuto chiedere di più ai Valar? Vedendolo camminare a passi svelti, lo affiancò e ne tenne il passo.

"Tutto bene? Dove vai di fretta?".

Elrond ebbe un sussulto, "Padre…", non si era reso conto di aver vicino il padre fino a quando questo non aveva parlato. "… sì, va tutto bene. Sto andando da Thranduil, è nella tenda di Re Oropher, e ha bisogno di queste erbe" rispose mostrandogli il sacchetto.

"Spero che non sia niente di grave. Boscoverde ha già perso molto, più del dovuto oserei dire".

"E' ferito. Non è niente di grave, però bisogna disinfettare la ferita e fasciargli la spalla perché non faccia infezione".

"Certamente" concluse Gil-galad. Poi si fermò su due piedi e bloccò l'avanzare del figlio. "Elrond, avevi già visto tanto dolore e tanti morti, ma credo mai come questa volta. Non sei l'unico guaritore del campo, se vuoi fermarti…".

"Grazie, ma non c'è bisogno che mi fermi, non vorrei che qualcuno che posso salvare muoia perché io mi sono fermato".

"Sei proprio testardo, figlio mio".

Elrond sorrise a quell'appellativo, lui amava Gil-galad come se fosse suo padre naturale, ma temeva sempre che un giorno il re si sarebbe reso conto che non valeva la pena amare lui.

Gil-galad lo aveva rassicurato innumerevoli volte quando era un bambino, ma la sua insicurezza non scemò mai del tutto.

Gli era capitato spesso di sentire suo padre, durante le sue visite nel Lothlòrien, discutere con Celeborn e quest'ultimo invitarlo a rivedere la sua "adozione" del piccolo elfo-bastardo, poiché una somiglianza di occhi e capelli era poca cosa per giustificare il lascito di un regno come eredità.

L'unica risposta che Gil-galad dava era che suo figlio Elrond gli dava giorno dopo giorno molto più di quanto lui potesse mai lasciargli.

La divergenza di opinioni non si risanò mai, neanche quando Celebrian e Elrond decisero di essere fatti l'uno per l'altro e il re del Lothlòrien preferì non opporsi per non rischiare la dissolvenza della sua amata figlia.

Tuttavia era un boccone duro da mandar giù, riteneva che Celebrian meritasse di più e sperava di riuscire a farle cambiare idea con le buone. Gil-galad era stato paziente con Celeborn, ma una volta non poté a fare a meno di lanciare una freccia, che non fece sanguinare ma colpì nel segno, e disse al consuocero che i "suoi" nipoti sarebbero stati bellissimi, che avrebbero avuto un padre e una madre adorabili, peccato solo per qualche elfo altezzoso della famiglia che, benché si sapesse di chi era figlio, era proprio un gran bastardo.

"Non pensarci" disse il re di Imladris rivolgendosi a Elrond.

"Come fai a …" chiese Elrond.

"Sono tuo padre! Certe cose le capisco…" continuò sorridendo "Non pensarci, qualunque cosa fosse" puntualizzò, lasciando a Elrond il dubbio se veramente sapesse cosa stava pensando o no, "Inoltre… ah, ecco il tuo splendido suocero che arriva…"

"Ti stavo cercando Gil-galad. Ho saputo che Thranduil è stato ferito".

"Sì, Elrond sta andando a portargli delle erbe. Vuoi venire con noi?" chiese Gil-galad.

Non poteva andare meglio, pensò tra sé e sé Celeborn. "Va bene, voglio sincerarmi delle sue condizioni di salute. Mio zio è morto e voglio essere sicuro che Boscoverde abbia ancora una guida".

Elrond sollevò il sopracciglio destro al cielo, era davvero molto toccante quanto Celebrian fosse interessato a suo cugino… come si potesse essere così arrivisti non l'aveva ancora capito, ma ne aveva la dimostrazione sotto gli occhi ogni giorno.

Arrivati alla tenda, entrarono, ma di Thranduil neanche l'ombra. Gil-galad si guardò attorno, la tenda era vuota. Sul letto c'erano delle macchie di sangue, ma i vestiti di Thranduil mancavano.

"Non riesco a capire cosa possa essere accaduto. Era qui, nel letto che riposava…" disse Elrond stupito.

"Ma dove può essere andato?" chiese Celeborn con voce tremante.

Gli altri due elfi si voltarono verso il Signore del Lothlòrien, Celeborn era realmente sconvolto. Che fosse davvero preoccupato?

"Non so, però se la ferita non era grave, magari ha deciso di andare dal suo esercito" affermò Gil-galad.

"Oppure…" propose Elrond "magari ha deciso di andare a salutare Oropher. Io lo avrei fatto".

Celeborn non era per niente tranquillo. Pensava di trovare un cadavere e invece Thranduil non era nemmeno agonizzante, anzi sembrava essere in gran forma se era riuscito ad alzarsi e a sgattaiolare fuori. Bisognava trovarlo e lui prima degli altri, possibilmente per finire ciò che aveva iniziato.

"Allora dobbiamo cercarlo. Io mi dirigo verso le sale di guarigione" disse Gil-galad.

"Io andrò a vedere se sta salutando Oropher" si propose Celebrian.

"Va bene" disse Elrond "appena lo trovate, portatelo qui. Nel frattempo io preparerò la tisana".

"_Thranduil si può sapere che cosa stai combinando?" rimbombò una voce nella foresta._

_Il ragazzino saltò sui suoi piedi, nascondendo qualcosa dietro la schiena._

"_Tua madre è preoccupata. Ti sta cercando da quasi un'ora"._

_Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo a terra, un po' si vergognava di aver fatto preoccupare la madre ma c'erano cose che andavano fatte._

"_Cosa è successo?"._

_Nessuna risposta._

" _Hai perso la lingua?" continuò Oropher avvicinandosi al figlio. _

_Ancora nessuna risposta._

"_Thranduil, sto perdendo la pazienza" lo avvisò il padre. "Fammi vedere cos'hai dietro la schiena"._

_Thranduil indietreggiò. "Io, veramente…"._

"_Thranduil…" lo riprese sbuffando Oropher "Fammi vedere cosa hai dietro la schiena!"._

_Il ragazzino si arrese, non c'era molto da trattare quando il padre aveva quel tono di voce. Così gli mostrò una scatoletta fatte di foglie intrecciate._

_Oropher la guardò dubbioso poi la prese in mano. _

"_Fai piano, per favore" gli chiese il figlio._

_Il re pesò la scatoletta, era leggera e ben sigillata. "Cosa c'è dentro?"._

_Thranduil stette zitto. _

"_Vuoi che apra?" chiese provocatoriamente._

"_No, papà, per favore"rispose il principe sottovoce._

"_Allora, cosa contiene?"._

"_E' solo un piccolo usignolo" disse con un sussurro Thranduil, e con mezzo singhiozzo aggiunse "è morto"._

_Oropher si accostò al figlio e gli mise una mano nella spalla spingendolo verso il basso, contemporaneamente si chinò anche lui. Con le mani spostò il fogliame e scavò una piccola fossa, depose la scatoletta e poi ricopri tutto. _

_Le guance di Thranduil erano rigate di lacrime. Oropher gli sollevò il mento con un dito, poi gli asciugò le lacrime passandoci sopra il palmo della mano e gli disse: "Figlio mio, tutte le creature sono importanti, e anche un usignolo non è mai "solo" un usignolo. Ma che ti sia di lezione, prima di tutto contano i vivi. Una preghiera per chi non c'è più, un pensiero per chi manca lo puoi sempre avere, ma non trascurare i vivi per rendere omaggio ai morti. Mai, in nessun caso. E adesso vai da tua madre che è preoccupata"._

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi e prese a respirare in maniera convulsa. Celeborn non era nella tenda, forse pensava di averlo ucciso. Doveva parlare con Elrond, o meglio con Gil-galad, doveva raccontargli tutto. Sì, loro gli avrebbero creduto.

Si alzò dal letto e si vestì in fretta, nonostante la spalla gli facesse davvero male. Sarebbe andato da loro e gli avrebbe raccontato degli uccelli neri… di come Celeborn aveva tradito lui e il padre. Poi però si fermò di colpo.

Quali prove aveva del tradimento? Chi si era accorto di quegli uccelli? E poi nessuno era a conoscenza degli accordi presi. Elrond aveva pensato stesse delirando quando gliene aveva accennato. E se avessero pensato che stesse uscendo di senno? Che la morte di Oropher lo aveva portato alla disperazione? Cosa avrebbero fatto?

Il suo pensiero corse a sua moglie e a suo figlio, loro gli avrebbero creduto? Loro…

Thranduil si ricordò della minaccia di Celeborn. Sua moglie Wisterian e Legolas erano in pericolo, doveva salvarli, ma doveva anche salutare il padre e seppellirlo. Non c'era tempo per tutto e i vivi erano più importanti dei morti.

Così una volta rivestitosi, prese una piccola sacca con del cibo e andò a vedere il padre, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, avrebbe voluto restare lì ad abbracciarlo ancora per molto tempo. Se suo padre fosse stato vivo lo avrebbe già allontanato ridendo sotto i baffi e dicendogli che somigliava troppo a sua madre. Poi gli avrebbe accarezzato la nuca e gli avrebbe detto di cercare qualcosa di meglio da fare.

"Ah, padre. Davvero tu non sei stato "solo" un padre o "solo" un Re. Sei stato la mia guida, e ancora adesso seguo la tua voce. Possa Mandos aprire le porte delle sue sale e accoglierti in un mondo senza dolore".

Gli diede ancora una bacio, gli sistemò i capelli e poi scappò via, senza voltarsi perché sapeva che altrimenti sarebbe tornato indietro, invece doveva andare avanti e salvare i vivi.

Raggiunse il suo cavallo, quando si sentì chiamare.

"Principe Thranduil!".

Era Galion, fedele amico di suo padre e comandante in seconda delle truppe. Subito abbassò lo sguardo e si corresse: "Re Thranduil, è ferito?".

Thranduil guardò la camicia, il sangue cominciava a macchiarla all'altezza della spalla.

"Galion, non è niente di grave".

"Mio Re, dove sta andando così…".

Thranduil salì sul cavallo con un ghigno di dolore sul viso: "Devo correre a Boscoverde, mia moglie e mio figlio sono in pericolo".

"Come? Cosa sta dicendo?" fece l'altro stupito.

"Mio cugino, Celeborn, ci ha traditi. Ha tentato di uccidermi e mi ha detto che vuole eliminare mia moglie e mio figlio. Temo che possa aver dato questo compito a un altro. Non credo che lui sia tanto imprudente da compiere questi crimini in prima persona…".

Galion era spaventato, il suo re non sembrava essere pienamente in sé. "Forse dovrebbe riposare un po'…".

Thranduil si rese conto che Galion non lo stava prendendo sul serio, ma doveva andare.

Perciò semplicemente lo avvisò: "Galion, stai attento. Guardati le spalle, e non fidarti di Celeborn. Ti affido l'esercito, riporta i nostri guerrieri a casa".

Poi il nuovo re di Boscoverde il Grande partì, con la speranza di salvare tutto ciò che restava della sua famiglia.

Galion lo vide andar via e automaticamente rispose: "Sarà fatto".


	3. Ciò che non ti aspetti

Capitolo 3

Il cavallo correva veloce nella piana, il campo di battaglia si allontanava minuto dopo minuto, ma i ricordi dei momenti vissuti là non sarebbero andati via facilmente e anche lui che procedeva al massimo delle sue quattro gambe fuggiva volentieri da quel luogo.

Il suo padrone lo aveva sempre curato, protetto e amato. Tante volte aveva sentito mani esperte massaggiargli la base della criniera, spazzolargli il crine e avvicinargli al muso gustosi frutti. C'era anche una voce che gli parlava e talvolta cantava per lui.

Con quelle mani e quella voce aveva raggiunto una sintonia perfetta, Thranduil lo aveva chiamato Lùth, che in lingua comune significa "incantesimo", perché se era vero che tra un elfo e il proprio cavallo poteva esserci un'affinità eccellente, era anche vero che Lùth sembrava avere un'empatia nei confronti del suo padrone al di sopra del normale, tale che solo un incantesimo avrebbe potuto giustificarlo.

Naturalmente nessun incantesimo aleggiava attorno all'animale, ma questo non diminuiva il legame tra lui e Thranduil.

Appena gli montò in groppa, il Re lo incitò a correre come il vento, ma Lùth sentiva anche il dolore e la spossatezza del suo padrone. A poco a poco le mani tirarono con minor forza le redini, il corpo si fece pesante e ondeggiò in modo insolito. Lùth rallentò l'andatura. Thranduil prese fiato e lo spronò: "Lùth, non mi abbandonare proprio ora. Devi correre, fallo per me".

Il cavallo sentì il respiro affannoso del suo padrone, doveva essere ferito. Forse sarebbe stato meglio fermarsi e rifiutarsi di proseguire. "Lùth, prosegui … te ne prego" continuò il re barcollando con il corpo in avanti, fino a quando i suoi capelli non toccarono la criniera del suo destriero e la sua faccia si posò sul collo dell'animale.

Lùth si fermò mentre Thranduil infilò le sue dita nella criniera e strinse forte per aver un appiglio e non cadere a terra di peso. Il suo cavallo si era fermato perché aveva percepito il suo malessere e non sarebbe andato oltre. Cavallo testardo!

"Un cavallo testardo per un elfo testardo! I Valar hanno visto bene quando te l'hanno affibbiato!" gli diceva sempre Oropher.

Ah! Come poteva essere imprevedibile la vita. L'inaspettato entrava nel percorso di ciascuno quando meno lo si aspettava. Talvolta era qualcosa di bello e per il quale si era disposti a mille sacrifici, altre volte era qualcosa di doloroso e angosciante. E in ogni caso non si era mai pronti ad affrontarlo.

L'inaspettato! Come avrebbero fatto Wisterian e Legolas se Celeborn, o qualcuno in sua vece, fosse giunto prima di lui? Era impensabile. Doveva comunicare con loro, anche se non era affatto semplice e richiedeva una certa quantità di energia.

Ma bisognava agire; così si aggrappò ancora più forte alla criniera e scese lentamente dal cavallo.

"Ahhh…" si lamentò Thranduil della spalla.

Una volta a terra poggiò la schiena contro la gamba robusta di Lùth e raccolse tutte le energie che aveva. Dentro sé poteva sentire la sua mente cercare la strada verso Legolas, il suo adorato figlio con il quale fin da subito si era accorto di poter entrare in contatto anche a lunghe distanze.

Certamente non potevano avere un dialogo mentale a distanza, però riuscivano a trasmettersi emozioni e immagini.

Più l'emozione provata era forte, più facilmente si sarebbe formata l'immagine nella mente dell'altro.

Legolas e Wisterian erano nel giardino privato quando il ragazzo percepì il tentativo del padre di entrare in contatto con lui.

"Mamma" chiamò Legolas eccitato "Papà sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa".

Subito Wisterian lasciò da parte le fresie che stava raccogliendo e avvicinatasi al figlio gli tenne le mani. "Concentrati, Legolas. Cerca di capire cosa vuole dirti".

Legolas chiuse gli occhi e strinse le mani della madre, fu invaso da un forte senso di dolore e vide il volto del nonno, poi la paura si impossessò di lui e gli apparve chiaro il viso di Celeborn.

Legolas tremò e sgranò gli occhi in cerca di conforto. Wisterian lo ascoltò e anche lei fu presa da sgomento. Suo suocero era chiaramente morto, del marito in fin dei conti non sapeva niente perché come sempre Thranduil si era concentrato su loro, su di lei e sul loro figlio, gli aveva messi in guardia dai pericoli, da Celeborn, ma della sua condizione di salute neanche una parola.

Celeborn era un uomo pericoloso, lei lo aveva capito da subito, da quando le aveva chiesto come era riuscita ad accaparrarsi il regno elfico più grande. E poi quando era nato Legolas, lui e Galadriel erano andati a Boscoverde a conoscere il piccolo e mentre la signora del Lothlòrien aveva manifestato tutto l'amore che poteva nei confronti del bambino, lui molto freddamente aveva chiesto se avrebbero usato l'appellativo di "principe" per rivolgersi all'erede.

Potere e smania di grandezza erano un accostamento insano e lei più volte lo aveva detto a Thranduil che concordava, e assieme a Oropher avevano cercato di mettere una certa distanza tra i due regni elfici, ma il male trova sempre il momento di essere spalleggiato dal destino, e quando lo fa accadono cose terribili.

Wisterian si tenne stretto al petto Legolas e nel mentre pensava a un modo per proteggere suo figlio in caso lei avesse fallito.

Thranduil, da canto suo, giaceva a terra svenuto accanto a Lùth, svuotato di ogni forza che il contatto aveva risucchiato. La notte stava arrivando e la piana del Dagorlad cominciava a trasformarsi in un'immensa distesa di buio.

L'acqua era calda e il profumo delle erbe in infusione cominciava a diffondersi nella tenda, Elrond con un cucchiaino di legno spingeva dentro l'acqua le foglie appena gettate nella teiera.

Queste erbe erano davvero forti, bastava berne un po' per addormentarsi, e respirarle per rilassarsi.

Elrond chiuse gli occhi e inspirò e per un momento pensò che forse suo padre aveva ragione e un po' di riposo non sarebbe guastato, ma in quel momento entrò sbraitando Celeborn: "Thranduil se n'è andato!".

Elrond divenne subito vigile. "Non può essere. Ma perchè?".

Celeborn non rispose, i guardò attorno ma Gil-galad non c'era, e lui non aveva alcuno intenzione di parlare con quel bastardello, doveva fingere davanti alla figlia e … pazienza, ma quando erano da soli non ce n'era il motivo.

Elrond era abbastanza abituato a quel trattamento, ma lui era stanco il comportamento di Thranduil era troppo insolito, sbagliato.

"Non riesco a capire cosa possa essergli successo. Forse la morte di Oropher lo ha sconvolto ancor più di quanto sembrasse".

"O forse per niente. Forse era proprio quello che voleva..." decise di risponder Celebron pensando fosse il momento giusto per insinuare il seme del dubbio, anche se di certo non si aspettava la risposta che il genero gli diede.

"O forse la guerra ha fatto uscire te di senno! Ma come puoi anche solo pensare ciò che hai detto. Pensi forse che tutti desiderino avere più potere come te? Thranduil amava suo padre!".

"Ma davvero?" domandò sarcastico Celeborn "Allora perché armeggiava accanto alla spada di Oropher poco prima della battaglia? Non mi sai rispondere? Come mai un guerriero esperto come Oropher è caduto dopo i primi colpi come uno alle prime armi?".

Elrond prese subito fuoco.

"Io non so perché …"stava rispondendo Elrond esasperato...

"Te lo dico io perché, perché si è fidato di chi pensava non lo avrebbe mai tradito, del sangue del suo sangue. E se mio cugino ha fatto questo al padre, chissà cosa saresti disposto a fare tu a Gil-galad per acquisire il potere su Imladris".

La tenda si aprì ed entrò Gil-galad che chiaramente aveva sentito il breve scambio di battute. Fissò dritto negli occhi Celeborn, nessuna emozione traspariva dal suo sguardo.

"Thranduil non è nelle sale di guarigione a visitare i suoi guerrieri. Ma se quello che dici tu, riguardo a lui" specificò "è vero, allora bisogna trovarlo subito".

Elrond avrebbe voluto interromperlo, ma lui gli fece cenno con la mano di tacere.

Celeborn con un ghigno di soddisfazione sul viso guardava compiaciuto i due. Forse il suo scopo non era andato a buon fine, ma aveva comunque ottenuto qualcosa: Gil-galad sembrava dargli ragione, e Elrond era stato zittito.

"Allora partiamo subito. Galion mi ha riferito di aver visto partire a cavallo Thranduil non più di un'ora fa" disse Celeborn.

"No" si oppose il signore di Imladris "Prima dobbiamo dare a Oropher una degna sepoltura. E poi è meglio viaggiare di giorno. Partiremo domani mattina, presto".

Celeborn acconsentì, infatti aveva ancora qualche cosa da sistemare. Lasciò la tenda e andò di filato da Oropher. Lì ci trovò Galion che vegliava sul corpo senza vita di quello che per tanto tempo era stato un suo amico.

"Non mi dire che ti sei pentito...".

Galion non fu preso di sorpresa e rimase a fissare impassibile il suo Re. "No, non sono per niente pentito. Mi stupisco solo di quanto possa essere stato facile".

"La spada?" domandò Celeborn.

"Tutto a posto".

"Bene, hai una nuova missione da compiere".

"E' quale sarebbe?".

"Devi tornare a Boscoverde e sbarazzarti di Wisterian e Legolas" disse con noncuranza Celeborn.

Galion stette zitto, Oropher era un ostacolo ma la regina e il ragazzino erano praticamene indifesi.

"E' necessario farlo, Galion. Prima di Thranduil. Se vuoi la tua parte, è necessario".

Un terzo di Boscoverde, pensò Galion, e non rimase molto a riflettere poiché già tante volte lo aveva fatto. "Quando devo partire?".

"In questo momento, prendi il cavallo e parti. Io e Gil-galad partiremo domattina alla ricerca di Thranduil. Mi farò accompagnare da due elfi fidati del mio regno, in caso ci siano sorprese".

Galion sghignazzò. Celeborn aveva una mente diabolica, ma ormai non si poteva troanre indietro. Così si voltò e andò via. Celeborn rimase ancora un po' a fissare Oropher, e il suo sguardo si posò sull'anello che aveva al dito. Non era un anello del potere, uno di quelli forgiati da Celembribor e Sauron, eppure sicuramente qualche potere doveva averlo, anche se fosse solo quello di aprire il portone della fortezza. Così con un po' di forza glielo sfilò dal dito e lo mise in tasca.

Nel frattempo un altro anello, molto più importante se si vuole, passava da una mano a un 'altra: Vylia.

Gil-galad aveva deciso di andare alla ricerca di Thranduil con Celeborn perchè in realtà non si fidava di questo. Elrond non era contento, anzi.

"Padre, sarete da soli. Il pericolo è troppo elevato. Fammi venire con te".

"No, Elrond. Tu devi riportare la nostra gente a Imladris. I nostri guerrieri hanno combattuto, sono stanchi e hanno desiderio di rivedere i loro cari. Curate i feriti per quel che potete e poi partite".

"Può farlo Glorfindel!".

Gil-galad prese le spalle di Elrond tra le mani e pesando ogni singola parola disse: "No, Elrond. Tu, e solo tu sei mio figlio. Tu sei l'erede di Imladris. Glorfindel è un buon guerriero e a lui affiderei tutti gli eserciti del mondo, ma tu sei un elfo determinato e giusto, conosci la forza delle armi e sai quando non usarla, conosci la compassione delle arti mediche e sai quando e come applicarle, hai il potere di vedere il futuro e la saggezza di non manipolarlo a tuo piacimento. A te affido il nostro popolo" e sfilandosi l'anello dal dito aggiunse: "A te, affido Vylia".

Elrond si ritrasse e coprendosi il volto con le mani iniziò a scuotere la testa a destra e sinistra. "No, non posso. Non voglio".

"Tu saprai come usarlo. Se quello che pensiamo è vero, se in questa storia c'è lo zampino di Celeborn allora è meglio che lo tenga tu perchè..."

"Perchè? Papà. Perchè c'è il rischio che tu possa non tornare?" domandò Elrond che conosceva bene la risposta.

"Elrond, se mi succedesse qualcosa vorresti forse che Celeborn avesse la possibilità di impossessarsi di Vylia?".

Elrond continuava a scuotere la testa, non voleva crederci, non voleva affrontare la possibilità che accadesse qualcosa a suo padre. Avevano vinto la guerra, per cosa? Per ritrovarsi subito dopo a rischiare la vita? Non avevano diritto anche loro, anche lui, di tornare a casa e stare vicino ai propri cari? E chi erano questi cari? Lui aveva solo il padre. Certo, c'era anche Celebrian, ma non era pronto a rischiare la vita di Gil-galad, dell'unico padre che aveva avuto, dell'unico che avrebbe desiderato avere.

"Elrond, Vylia ti servirà per proteggere Imladris. Qualunque cosa accada, costruisci lì il tuo futuro con Celebrian. A prescindere da che elfo ignobile sia Celeborn, da qualunque cosa abbia fatto o farà, avete la mia benedizione e che i Valar vi proteggano sempre".

Le lacrime scesero lente sul viso di Elrond.

"Tienilo con te, ma non indossarlo ancora. Mettilo al dito solo nel caso in cui io non dovessi..."

"Ho capito. Basta" continuò Elrond, a viso basso, prendendo l'anello e infilandolo in tasca.

Gil-galad lo guardò con tristezza e rassegnazione. Stava dando al figlio un grosso fardello, un grande aiuto certo, ma avrebbe richiesto molta forza spirituale saperlo gestire. "Adesso diamo a Oropher una degna sepoltura".

Così i due, affiancati da Celeborn, vestirono il Re di Boscoverde il Grande, gli fecero impugnare la spada e gliela posarono sul petto. Poi lo avvolsero in un telo e fatta una fossa lo seppellirono.

La notte era scesa, il buio pesto era rotto solo da qualche fulmine che si abbatté sulla piana assieme a una forte pioggia. Gli elfi dei tre Regni cantavano tristi melodie di cordoglio, ma a causa del buio nessuno poté leggere la frase incisa sulla lapide che diceva "Qui giace Oropher, primo Re di Boscoverde il Grande, che fu grande e giusto e con onore verrà ricordato".

Ormai pioveva a dirotto. Così tanto acqua non si era mai vista da molto tempo e certamente dentro una grotta, una cava, una miniera o qualsivoglia buco sotto terra, acqua non ne arrivava di sicuro.

I cinque nani camminavano svelti nella speranza di trovare un riparo, ma sapevano benissimo, da ciò che avevano potuto vedere dalle carte geografiche, che la piana era davvero vasta e Boscoverde i l Grande era lontano.

C'era la possibilità di tornare indietro, ma comunque ci avrebbero impiegato due giorni buoni per raggiungere il fiume Anduin, e magari la pioggia sarebbe durata solo un paio d'ore.

No, bisognava andare avanti, ma l'entusiasmo non era alle stelle.

"Non si vede niente!".

"Ma siamo sicuri di star andando nella direzione giusta?"

"Rhiaian, quante volte sei stato nel Regno di Oropher?".

"Abbastanza da sapere che questa è la strada giusta!" fece il nano seccato. "Camminate e zitti".

I nani camminarono e andarono avanti come aveva detto Rhiaian, senza protestare anche se sapevano benissimo che, come loro, neanche Rhiaian era mai uscito dalle miniere di Moria.

Proseguirono fino a quando Bolin non sbattè contro qualcosa che per dispetto scalciò e nitrì ad alta voce.

I nani gridarono presi alla sprovvista.

"Cosa c'è?".

"Chi è?".

"Mostrati e dici il tuo nome" ordinò Rhiaian, ma era buio e nessuno poteva mostrarsi.

Fortunatamente una serie di fulmini illuminò per qualche istante l'aria, giusto il tempo perché i nani potessero vedere un cavallo ai cui piedi giaceva privo di sensi un elfo.

Angolo autrice: ciao a tutti.

Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo. La storia prosegue, e diciamo che con questo capitolo finisce l'introduzione che nel mio riassunto/schema contava 5 righe. Non credevo di aver tutte queste cose da dire e invece eccomi qui. Ciò che fino a qui è stato raccontato si è svolto tutto in una giornata: dalla mattina in cui Oropher è stato ucciso alla sera in cui è stato sepolto.

Spero che la storia non risulti troppo lenta o leziosa, se così fosse sarò felice di leggere le vostre opinioni e, fin tanto che riesco, provare a venirvi incontro.

Geograficamente i personaggi sono situati ancora tutti nel Dagorlad o Pian della Battaglia: Thranduil e i Nani sono abbastanza vicini ai monti Emyn Muil, Galion si dirige verso Boscoverde e lo fiancheggerà dal lato orientale. Se volete avere un'idea chiara dovreste consultare la Mappa presente nei "Racconti incompiuti" di Tolkien. Se cercate la cartina su Internet assicuratevi che faccia riferimento alla fine della terza era perché io ho usato quella.

Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono, che seguono e che recensiscono. A presto, Alida


	4. Un nano diverso

Benissimo! Sono riuscita giusto poco fa a finire il capitolo e son felice di dire che è venuto abbastanza bene. Spero di aggiornare ancora un capitolo Domenica sera o al massimo lunedì mattina.

Ringrazio tutti coloro che seguono la mia ff, che l'hanno inserita tra le seguite e preferite, ma soprattutto (grandissimo sorriso) chi recensisce, sia perché fa sempre piacere, sia perché un riscontro, e anche una critica costruttiva, è sempre utile per capire dove è possibile far meglio.

Vi abbraccio e vi auguro buona lettura.

_**Fortunatamente una serie di fulmini illuminò per qualche istante l'aria, giusto il tempo perché i nani potessero vedere un cavallo ai cui piedi giaceva privo di sensi un elfo.**_

CAPITOLO 4

I nani, Rhiaian, Bolin, Farìm, Pimi e Bimi, erano sbigottiti. Non capitava tutti i giorni di imbattersi in un elfo svenuto accanto al suo cavallo durante una tempesta. E grazie al cielo!

"Cosa facciamo adesso?" chiese Bolin.

"E cosa vorresti fare?" domandò Farìm.

"La strada è lunga e non possiamo fermarci" aggiunsero in coro i gemelli Pimi e Bimi.

Bolin però non era di quell'avviso. Anche se quest'elfo era un elfo e non un nano non potevano lasciarlo lì e proseguire come se nulla fosse. Era un essere vivente del resto! Non avrebbe lasciato un cavallo lì, tanto meno un elfo.

Farìm conosceva Bolin da tempo e sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo a proseguire, ma tentò. "I Colli Ferrosi sono lontani, andiamo avanti, dai! Sicuramente non sarà da solo, gli elfi viaggiano sempre in gruppo di questi tempi".

"A me non sembra che ci sia tanta gente che viaggi con lui" rispose Bolin guardandosi attorno. Ma ben poco si poteva vedere con la pioggia che veniva giù a catinelle.

Bolin si chinò verso l'elfo e stringendogli la spalla lo scosse energicamente nel tentativo di svegliarlo. Thranduil si lamentò del trattamento subito e Lùth scalcio dimostrando il suo disappunto.

"Maledetto cavallo" si lagnò Rhiaian colpito in viso dal fango "Quest'elfo non è un nostro problema, Bolin. E in realtà neanche tu lo sei, se vuoi continuare con noi, bene. In caso contrario le nostre strade si dividono qui".

E già, perché se era vero che i cinque nani viaggiavano tutti assieme, era altrettanto vero che mentre Farìm, Pimi e Bimi erano diretti ai Colli Ferrosi e Rhiaian a Pontelagolungo, o così diceva, Bolin non era diretto da nessuna parte se non qualche luogo che fosse lontano da Moria.

E così si era unito agli altri per non fare la strada, verso chissà dove, da solo, ma con l'intenzione, e questa era scelta unanime, di attraversare Boscoverde, chiedendo naturalmente il permesso agli Elfi del luogo.

Bolin era ancora inginocchiato vicino all'elfo. Il suo cappotto era bagnato, i suoi pantaloni erano bagnati e anche la sua lunga barba era bagnata. Si alzò in piedi e guardò verso i suoi compagni di viaggio, ma ancora non sapeva cosa fare.

Si massaggiò il mento perché questo gesto lo aiutava a riflettere e un forte odore di ferro colpì le sue narici. La barba sembrava essere diventata un po' appiccicosa, annusò le dita e chiarò giunse l'odore del sangue. Aveva la mano piena di sangue. Si chinò nuovamente e toccando la spalla dell'elfo sentì un liquido caldo.

"E' ferito. L'elfo è ferito" disse con evidente preoccupazione.

"Peggio ancora" replicò Rhiaian "Io vado via. Se vuoi stare con lui, allora buona fortuna".

Farìm, Pimi e Bimi lo appoggiarono subito, non voleva guai e la pioggia non aiutava la situazione.

Bolin si mise le mani in testa, non sapeva come avrebbe fatto ad aiutare l'elfo, ma in qualche modo si sarebbe arrangiato.

"Andate, io troverò la mia strada".

Farìm si strinse forte al petto Bolin, facendolo sentire una sardina sotto vetro , e gli augurò tutto il bene del mondo. Bolin sentì i passi dei nani che si allontanavano, poco dopo un altro fulmine illuminò l'aria e gli parve di riconoscere, in una macchia che si muoveva nell'orizzonte, il gruppo dei suoi amici, ma probabilmente era solo un'illusione.

Molto più reale era l'elfo che dormiva per terra, e il cavallo che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a cavalcare tanto era alto. Bolin cercò di sollevare l'elfo ma era troppo pesante, e inoltre era molto alto rispetto a lui. Provò a prendere le misure del cavallo per trovare un modo di raggiungere la sella, ma più ci ragionava sopra, più si convinceva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

E poi dove avrebbe portato l'elfo?

Gli venne in mente solo un luogo che non distava troppo dalla piana: "Sì, ti condurrò là, nei Monti dell'Emyn Muil".

Probabilmente Lùth lo trovò un ottimo piano perché al sentire quelle parole, di qualcuno disposto ad aiutare il suo padrone, subito si inginocchiò permettendo a Bolin di sistemare, seppur con qualche acrobazia, il suo padrone in sella e poi di salire egli stesso.

All'improbabile trio composto di un elfo svenuto, un cavallo accondiscendente e un nano bagnato senza meta, ci vollero circa quattro ore per raggiungere un riparo nell'Emyn Muil, e come si sistemarono la pioggia smise di cadere.

La mattina non tardò ad arrivare, Celeborn preparò in fretta il suo bagaglio, in fin dei conti gli bastava poca roba. Gil-galad ugualmente era solito viaggiare leggero e poi sperava di riuscire a trovare Thranduil il prima possibile. La sua unica preoccupazione era Elrond che, sebbene avesse deciso di rispettare la scelta del padre di partire da solo, avrebbe voluto andare con lui.

"Tieniti stretto l'anello, Elrond".

"E tu stai attento, e indossa sempre i guanti di pelle così…"

"Sì, Elrond" proseguì Gil-galad "così Celeborn non si accorgerà che io non lo indosso".

Elrond restò a pensare un paio di minuti mentre il padre preparava la sua sacca. "Sai a cosa sto pensando?" domandò fissando la terra.

Gil-galad rispose schietto: "Non ne ho la più pallida idea".

"A proposito di anelli… Dov'è finito l'anello di Oropher? Quando lo abbiamo sepolto non aveva nessun anello al dito".

Gil-galad chiuse con uno strattone la sacca e facendo mente locale convenne con il figlio che in effetti nessun anello adornava le dita del defunto Re di Boscoverde. Non ci aveva fatto caso perché Oropher non custodiva nessun anello del potere, ma adesso sentendoselo dire sapeva che Elrond aveva ragione.

"Forse lo ha preso Thranduil" ipotizzò l'elfo.

Elrond si accigliò: "E perché mai? Non si tolgono i gioielli ai defunti, soprattutto se indicano il loro status".

"Allora forse lo ha perso in battaglia" propose Gil-galad.

"Sì, certo. Non ci credi neanche tu che lo stai dicendo" gli rispose pensieroso il figlio.

Gil-galad si mise il sacco in spalla e salutò Elrond. "Figlio mio, non pensarci adesso. Troppe preoccupazioni fanno star male e tu hai bisogno di riposo e soprattutto di tornare a casa".

"Papà, stai attento. Promettimi che non abbasserai mai la guardia".

"Te lo prometto, Elrond".

I due si abbracciarono, poi Gil-galad distanziò il figlio e guardandolo gli sorrise e gli disse: "Sai, alle volte ti guardo e mi dico, se i Valar mi avessero concesso un figlio naturale avrei voluto che fosse come te".

Elrond sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi, ma trattenne le lacrime.

"Ma poi pensò perché accontentarsi di qualcuno che ti somigli, se posso avere te? Tu, credimi figlio mio, non sei mai stato un ripiego per la vita che non ho avuto. Tu sei proprio la vita che avrei voluto avere".

Le lacrime scesero libere sul viso di Elrond, Gil-galad lo abbracciò a sé più forte che poté.

"Papà …"

"Basta" disse dolcemente Gil-galad "non aggiungere altro. Con questa parola hai già detto tutto ciò che desideravo sentire. Adesso resta qui, io vado e non voglio che tu mi veda partire. Ci rivedremo presto".

Elrond rimase immobile, e seguendo il volere del padre non andò a salutarlo. Seppe poi, da Glorfindel, che due guardie del Lothlòrien avevano accompagnato Celeborn e suo padre nella ricerca di Thranduil. E subito si pentì di non aver preteso di partire anche lui.

Era già mattina inoltrata quando Bolin si svegliò. Il tempo era sereno, c'era ancora qualche nuvola ma più che altro il cielo era limpido, e il sole era piacevole sul viso. Non bisognava ingannarsi però, bastava un'ora perché il cielo diventasse buio e cominciasse nuovamente a piovere.

E i nani, si sa, sono bassi e la pioggia si abbatte con più ferocia su di loro, o almeno questo è ciò che sapeva Bolin.

"Già, è proprio così. _Pioggia di sera, il nano si dispera. Pioggia di mattina, il nano sta in cucina_" ripeteva a voce alta, parlando a se stesso, mentre con qualche rametto cercava di accendere un fuoco.

Lùth nitrì. "Bè, cosa c'è? Non ti piace il mio proverbio? Non credo che tu lo passa apprezzare pienamente. Prima dovresti conoscere per bene la vita di un nano, e dovresti sapere che vivendo noi spesso dentro le miniere, ben poco ci interessa se piove o meno. E perciò se piove di mattina possiamo starcene tranquillamente nella nostra casa a mangiare. Però se piove la notte, chi può dire cosa accadrà? Potrebbero esserci infiltrazioni nelle rocce e la grotta crollarci addosso! " spiegò Bolin come se stesse parlando con qualcuno che non fosse un cavallo.

"Mentre a voi cosa interessa? Ve ne state nelle stalle coccolati e vezzeggiati dai vostri proprietari, mentre il mondo… Oh per la miseria!" si bloccò Bolin "Parlo con un cavallo! Peggio che parlare da solo!".

Poi guardò nuovamente Lùth, che però non gli dedicava nessuna attenzione.

"Chissà! Magari mi capisci".

"Certo che ti capisce" rispose una voce debole ma chiara.

Bolin fece un giro su se stesso per capire da dove arrivasse la voce. C'erano forse degli spettri in queste montagne?

"Però" disse a Lùth "Mi era sembrato di sentire qualcuno".

"Certo che hai sentito qualcuno, hai sentito me!" replicò una voce stizzita.

Bolin si fermò su se stesso, la voce era vera, ma da chi poteva arrivare!

"L'elfo!" esclamò a voce alta spostando la sua attenzione sul Thranduil. "Scusa, mi ero dimenticato di te" si giustificò.

Thranduil cercò di sedersi ma il braccio non si muoveva. Si guardò la spalla e vide che era stata fasciata alla bene meglio.

"Ho cercato di sistemarti, però non sono un guaritore".

Thranduil lo guardò con sospetto. Il nano continuò. "Però ho fatto del mio meglio. Ho ripulito con un po' di acqua, e poi ho fasciato la spalla. Chissà magari troveremo delle erbe…".

"E se le trovassimo, tu sapresti cosa fare?" chiese l'altro.

"No, ma magari lo sai tu che sei un elfo. Voglio dire, ho sentito che alcuni di voi hanno grandi conoscenze in materia di cure, medicine, erbe…"

"E' vero" disse il Re di Boscoverde "Ma io non sono uno di quelli. Un mio amico lo è".

Bolin prirese in mano i legnetti e accese un fuocherello, nel mentre continuò a parlare per non fare addormentare nuovamente l'elfo.

"Davvero? E come si chiama?".

"Come si chiama chi?" domandò Thranduil, i cui occhi cominciavano a socchiudersi.

"Il tuo amico" rispose Bolin quando, voltandosi, notò lo stato dell'elfo "Ehi, ehi… non addormentarti. Devi stare sveglio. Adesso ti preparo la colazione così potrai mangiare e riprendere un po' di forze per … bè, per andare dove stavi andando…".

"Allora, dimmi, come si chiama il tuo amico che conosce le arti mediche?".

Thranduil si sforzò di tenere gli occhi aperti, il nano aveva ragione doveva riprendersi e raggiungere in fretta Boscoverde.

"Si chiama Elrond. E' un ottimo guaritore, un grande amico e per me è sempre stato come un fratello. Però non gliel'ho mai detto".

"E come mai?".

"Perché … ma cosa stai cucinando?" cambiò discorso Thranduil.

"Pancetta di maiale".

"Ha un buon profumo".

"Sì, hai ragione. Ho imparato a cucinarlo da… bè ma che importanza ha" disse con un velo di tristezza negli occhi "O ha importanza?".

Thranduil rispose come Oropher gli rispondeva sempre: "Ogni cosa ha importanza, alcune di meno, altre di più, ma tutte ne hanno in qualche misura".

"Già" riflettè il nano "bè, è stato Nàlim, mio pad… sì, il nano che mi ha cresciuto, è stato lui a insegnarmelo. Tuo padre non ti ha insegnato a cucinare?".

Thranduil rise leggermente. "No, però mi ha insegnato a bere vino".

"Questa è bella!" rise Bolin di ricambio togliendo il cibo dal fuoco, poi accompagnandolo con un pezzo di pane lo porse a Thranduil.

"Prego, mangia pure".

Thranduil allungò il braccio sano e prese il cibo. Guardò il nano, era … un nano. Lui non aveva nessun problema con i nani, anche se suo padre ne aveva avuto, però questo sembrava diverso dagli altri. Non esteticamente, per quello no, però tutti i nani che aveva conosciuto erano stati duri nei suoi confronti, ostili. Invece questo nano era aperto e socievole.

Bolin preparò la sua porzione di pancetta e addentò il pane, era buono come sempre, non c'era niente di meglio per iniziare la giornata.

"Come mai sono qui?" chiese il Re di Boscoverde "Come ho fatto ad arrivare fin qui?".

"Ti ci ho portato io qua. Ti abbiamo trovato nella piana, svenuto vicino al tuo cavallo, nel bel mezzo della tempesta di ieri notte".

Thranduil acuì l'udito, non poteva sentire nient'altro se non i suoni della natura. "E dove sono tutti gli altri? Gli altri con cui mi hai trovato".

"Ah" fece Bolin "Non se la sono sentiti di impegnarsi con te" continuò cercando di trattenere le risate "insomma, sei un elfo, e voglio dire … eri anche ferito, magari morivi e poi cosa avrebbero dovuto fare?".

"Tu ti sei comportato diversamente da loro. Non mi hai lasciato laggiù".

"Io non conto" rispose Bolin con un pizzico di amarezza "Non conto poi molto".

Thranduil masticava l'ultimo pezzetto di pancetta, si sentiva stanco, accaldato e infreddolito allo stesso tempo, alcune gocce di sudore gli si formarono sulla fronte.

Inspirò un po' di aria fresca; nani, elfi, uomini e forse ogni creatura su Arda doveva affrontare la vita, che spesso sembrava remare contro.

"E … senti. Come ti chiami. Insomma mi hai salvato la vita, vorrei poter ringraziarti come i Valar comandano".

Il nano era in ginocchio accanto al fuoco sistemando bene i nuovi ramoscelli appena aggiunti. Senza neanche guardare in faccia l'elfo si presentò: "Mi chiamo Bolin".

"Solo Bolin?".

Il nano strofinò le grosse mani sui pantaloni. "Esatto, e tu come ti chiami?".

"Io sono Thranduil Oropherion di Boscoverde".

Bolin si alzò in piedi e guardò l'elfo stupito. "Thranduil di Boscoverde! Ma allora sei un elfo silvano! Accidenti è proprio a Boscoverde che sto andando. Secondo te il tuo Re… come si chiama… aspetta, aspetta, Oropher. Ecco, secondo te Re Oropher mi farebbe entrare nel suo regno per starci un po'?"

Thranduil si rese subito conto che Bolin non era a conoscenza del fatto che lui fosse il figlio di Oropher, e neanche del fatto che Oropher fosse morto.

Con poca voce e tanta stanchezza sul viso, guardando verso un punto indefinito nell'orizzonte, Thranduil rispose: "Sì, ti farebbe entrare".

"Allora gli piacciono i Nani!".

"Per niente".

Bolin scosse la testa, non riusciva a capire. "Ma…".

"Non gli piacciono i Nani, ma a te farebbe entrare, ti ringrazierebbe e probabilmente ti darebbe tutto ciò che vorresti, se potesse farlo. Ma non può farlo".

"Non capisco" continuò Bolin.

Thranduil prese fiato e lentamente, pensando al padre che non c'era più, spiegò: "Non può farlo perché è stato ucciso giusto ieri in battaglia, e ti darebbe tutto quello che vuoi perché hai salvato la vita a suo figlio".

Bolin fu congelato da ciò che aveva sentito, quest'elfo era il figlio di Oropher, perciò il nuovo Re di Boscoverde e lui gli aveva preparato della pancetta, ad averlo saputo prima avrebbe aggiunto anche qualche patata.

_E adesso, _pensò Bolin, _come dovrò chiamarlo? Re, Thranduil, Oropherion?_

Girò il viso verso Thranduil, ma lui si era già addormentato. Bolin vide il sudore sul viso del Re, gli toccò la fronte e si accorse che era molto calda.

Subito dopo la partenza di Gil-galad, Elrond aveva visitato i feriti, per lo più erano elfi con ferite curabili in breve tempo, solo una decina erano veramente gravi. Tutti chiedevano di partire al più presto, anche quelli che versavano in condizioni peggiori.

Non era solo il ricordo della battaglia, dei morti e dei funerali, era anche l'aria che si respirava che rendeva difficile la loro guarigione. Gli orchi erano stati bruciati e ci sarebbero voluti giorni, forse settimane perché il fetore si dileguasse.

Sicuramente respirare quest'aria non era salutare, perciò Elrond aveva chiesto che venissero costruite dieci portantine su cui sistemare i malati più gravi. Questi poi sarebbero stati sistemati sui carri adibiti a trasportare il cibo, che però erano stati già alleggeriti durante le settimane precedenti.

Glorfindel si stava occupando che tutto fosse pronto per il primo pomeriggio, sapeva che Elrond voleva partire quel giorno stesso. Aveva calcolato che sarebbero arrivati a Imladris in circa 20 giorni di duro cammino, più realisticamente un mese, perché certo con i malati non si sarebbe potuto correre.

E poi avrebbe dovuto aspettare Gil-galad per sistemare gli affari del Regno e infine, solo dopo tutto questo, sarebbe potuto andare nel Lothlòrien per vedere la sua Celebrian.

Mentre attraversa il campo di battaglia, si chiese cosa avrebbero fatto i guerrieri di Boscoverde, il loro Re era morto, il nuovo era scomparso, Galion non si trovava. Chi si sarebbe preso cura di loro?


	5. Saluti e inviti

_Mentre attraversa il campo di battaglia, si chiese cosa avrebbero fatto i guerrieri di Boscoverde, il loro Re era morto, il nuovo era scomparso, Galion non si trovava. Chi si sarebbe preso cura di loro?_

CAP 5

Il pomeriggio era iniziato nel peggiore dei modi: due dei feriti gravi di Imladris erano morti. Ciò aveva affrettato ancora di più la scelta di Elrond di partire, infatti nel campo non c'erano abbastanza medicine per tutti. Avrebbero dovuto fare una sosta nel Lothlòrien e chiedere a Dama Galadriel un aiuto.

Certamente gli elfi di Imladris erano numerosi, circa 800, e non avrebbero potuto soggiornare nel Bosco Dorato, però nessuno avrebbe rifiutato loro erbe mediche, garze e magari il soggiorno dei feriti gravi.

Gli elfi del Lothlòrien sarebbero partiti un paio di giorni dopo, quelli di Boscoverde ancora più tardi. Si sentivano in colpa per aver sepolto il loro Re lì, nella piana, e volevano portarne a casa il feretro. Ma nessuno se la sentiva di dissotterrare la bara. Avrebbero aspettato Thranduil, e tutti erano convinti che sarebbe tornato, che non li avrebbe lasciati lì da soli e che se si era allontanato doveva esserci un motivo molto importante.

Elrond aveva spiegato loro che ci sarebbero voluto giorni per arrivare a Boscoverde e che le loro scorte scarseggiavano ma gli elfi silvani erano orgogliosi e testardi come i loro re e a niente erano valse le parole dei guaritori e dei guerrieri degli altri regni.

Così con il cuore appesantito Elrond, affiancato da Glorfindel, e il suo popolo, presero la strada per casa. Una domanda ronzava nella testa del Mezzelfo: "Come faremo a sapere se mio padre ha trovato Thranduil?".

Glorfindel vide il suo amico pensieroso ma non disse nulla, alle volte il silenzio era ciò di cui si aveva più bisogno. Tutti salutarono la partenza del Regno di Imladris con auspici di buona fortuna. Gli elfi del Lothlòrien decisero di aspettare ancora qualche giorno il ritorno di Celeborn e poi sarebbero partiti anche loro, ma diedero messaggi e rassicurazioni da portare ai loro parenti.

Quando l'accampamento divenne una macchia lontana e indistinguibile, gli elfi di Imladris cominciarono a cantare della guerra, di chi non c'era più e di chi avrebbero presto rivisto.

"Già".

"Bene, bene".

"Forse…".

"No, non funziona…".

Bolin sbuffò. Ancora una volta si ritrovava a parlare da solo, quest'elfo doveva avergli lanciato una qualche maledizione che gli impediva di star zitto o semplicemente di formulare una frase intera. Anche se questo problemino, quello cioè di lasciare le frasi a metà o comunque iniziarle e non finirle lo aveva sempre avuto.

Il problema era chiaro: il Re silvano stava male e la ferita andava curata. Bolin aveva sentito dire che per sterilizzare e chiudere una ferita bastava sigillarla con il fuoco, ma credeva che non fosse una cosa simpatica da fare, soprattutto non mentre il Re era addormentato.

Perciò mise a bollire un po' di acqua, fece un leggerissimo tè e lo fece ingoiare a Thranduil che era ancora inconscio, ma che bevette per istinto un po' di te alla volta.

Passarono i minuti e un po' alla volta anche le ore, era già notte inoltrata quando Thranduil si svegliò, Bolin gli era accanto, sveglio ma molto assonnato. Tuttavia, seppur senza fretta, si propose di cucinare qualcosa.

"No, grazie" rispose con un filo di voce l'elfo.

Bolin però era di parere diverso: "Dovrebbe mangiare qualcosa, mio caro Re silvano".

Thranduil con molta serenità lo corresse: "Non sono un Re silvano, io sono un Sindar".

"Come fai a essere un Sindar se il tuo popolo è silvano?".

"Bella domanda, che meriterebbe una risposta lunga e articolata, che in questo momento non ho la forza di darti. Diciamo che ci siamo uniti agli Elfi Silvani perché mio padre riteneva che dovessimo avvicinarci maggiormente alla natura, a come i Valar ci volevano in origine. E devo dire che a me non dispiace per niente. In un certo senso sebbene sia Sindar di nascita, mi sento anche un po' elfo silvano, e di sicuro lo è mio figlio".

"Ha un figlio? Davvero? E come si chiama?" chiese incuriosito il nano mentre toglieva un pezzo di pane e di formaggio dalla sacca.

"Si chiama Legolas, è molto giovane e come ogni Elfling è esuberante e pieno di energia. Gli piace stare in mezzo alla natura e parlare con gli alberi della foresta. Lui è un elfo silvano nello spirito, proprio come sua madre".

Bolin passò il cibo a Thrandui, che lo prese senza protestare. Non ne aveva le forze e inoltre sentiva di avere lo stomaco vuoto.

"Ma lei…" iniziò il nano.

Thranduil lo bloccò all'istante: "Per favore, Bolin, chiamami Thranduil e non darmi del lei. Sono un Re, è vero, ma se non fosse per te probabilmente sarei un Re morto, e perciò non mi sembra il caso di sollevare queste barriere".

Il nano era sconcertato e rimase immobile, fissando l'elfo. Era la prima volta che incontrava qualcuno che non voleva sollevare barriere. "Dicci sul serio?".

"Certamente" rispose Thranduil guardandosi attorno. Poi chiese: "Di preciso dove ci troviamo?".

"Nei monti dell'Emyn Muil".

"Accidenti, ci siamo allontanati da Boscoverde!".

Bolin sembrò offendersi un tantino. Certamente dalla piana a Boscoverde ci sarebbe voluto molto di più che un paio d'ore. Thranduil si rese conto di aver usato un tono di voce inadeguato.

"Scusa, Bolin, ti ringrazio davvero molto di avermi portato al sicuro, e solo che io ho molta fretta di raggiungere la mia casa, e i miei cari".

"Suppongo che tu sia stato in guerra? Vero? Ho sentito parlare dello scontro che ci sarebbe dovuto essere contro Sauron. Si chiama così, giusto?".

Thranduil prese fiato. "Sì, ho combattuto e Sauron è stato sconfitto anche se credo che il male troverà altri modi per agire".

"Il Male" ripetè Bolin.

"Ma la mia fretta nasce in primo luogo dalla necessità di mettere al sicuro Legolas e Wisterian, mia moglie".

Bolin non credeva alle sue orecchie. Perché mai un ragazzino e una donna dovevano trovarsi in pericolo nella loro casa. "Ma come è possibile? Non sono al sicuro? A casa?".

"E' possibile perché, vedi, dopo la morte di mio padre, io sono il nuovo Re, se io morissi mio figlio salirebbe al trono, ma se non ci fosse nessuno, il trono sarebbe libero…" spiegò l'elfo.

Bolin, che sapeva come si muovono i fili della vita, chiese: "Libero per chi?".

Un sorriso amaro si formò sul viso di Thranduil. "Libero per mio cugino Celeborn, che appena ieri ha minacciato di uccidere la mia famiglia e ha poi tentato di uccidere me".

"Allora, bisogna fare qualcosa. Dobbiamo agire!" strillò il nano.

"Per essere un nano, sei molto interessato ai problemi di un elfo".

"Scusa, non voglio interferire, voglio solo aiutare" chiarì Bolin.

"Secondo me tu non sei un nano, devi essere di qualche altra razza di cui non sapevamo niente".

"Perché mai?".

"Sei troppo diverso" si giustificò Thranduil.

"Questo è vero! Primo non mi piacciono le grotte. Secondo non mi piace mangiare in quantità eccessive, come tutti gli altri nani però amo lavorare i metalli, e … mi piace anche l'oro. Però ho conosciuto solo nani e tutti mi hanno sempre dato ordini, nessuno che volesse semplicemente chiacchierare con me, e forse questo mi rende diverso".

"E i tuoi genitori?".

"Sono morti, molto tempo addietro. Talmente tanto che non me li ricordo neanche più. Non saprei neanche descriverteli, non mi è rimasta neanche una foto di loro".

Thranduil era in silenzio, non voleva essere irrispettoso.

"E chi ti ha cresciuto?".

"Un nano che credevo fosse una brava persona, ma che invece si è dimostrata ignobile".

Thranduil era incuriosito. Bolin lo guardò è sorrise. "Adesso riposa Re Sil… no, Re Sind..".

"Re di Boscoverde" disse Thranduil "Se proprio vuoi chiamarmi Re, va bene Re di Boscoverde".

Il nano lo guardò in faccia, il Re era pallidissimo, gli occhi erano cerchiati di grigio e il respiro affannoso.

"Domani chiacchiereremo un altro po', ma ora è tempo per tutti e due di dormire. Domani decideremo cosa fare".

Solitamente Thranduil avrebbe protestato a un ordine diretto, ma in realtà non aveva la forza neanche di controbattere, così chiuse gli occhi e pensando a Wisterian e Legolas si addormentò.

La luce del sole sarebbe arrivata da lì a poco e bisognava riposare.

Una notte e un giorno intero cavalcando velocissimo, come spinto dal vento e assecondato dal destino, Galion continuava ad avanzare senza sosta. Il suo cavallo era abituato a lunghe sfaticate e sarebbe trascorso ancora un giorno intero prima che i due si fermassero a riposare.

Galion aveva del lembas con sé e un po' di acqua, ma la fame non era il primo dei suoi pensieri. Un solo pensiero gli ronzava nella mente e cioè quel terzo di Boscoverde che sarebbe diventato suo. Quale parte avrebbe potuto chiedere a Celeborn?

La parte a nord dell'Antica via silvana? Oppure metà della parte meridionale? Dove avrebbe costruito la sua casa? Sicuramente ovunque fosse non avrebbe vissuto in una fortezza sottoterra come aveva fatto Oropher.

Tutte queste domande avrebbero trovato risposta con il tempo, per prima cosa bisognava giungere a Boscoverde. Secondo i suoi calcoli sarebbe arrivato al lato occidentale del Bosco la mattina successiva e lì tra gli alberi avrebbe riposato qualche ora prima di riprendere il cammino percorrendo la foresta esternamente.

Tutto si sarebbe sistemato, bisognava solo dare tempo al tempo.

Lùth nitrì rumorosamente e spinse il muso sulla schiena del nano addormentato, e continuò fino a quando Bolin non si fu svegliato.

"Accidenti a te, si può sapere cosa c'è?" chiese sbadigliando.

Lùth, Bolin lo vide bene anche se non volle crederci, gli nitrì contro e poi guardò in direzione del sole che sorgeva.

"Lo so benissimo anche io che abbiamo fretta e prima partiamo prima arriviamo, ma non per questo ti spingo a colpi di testa!" lo riprese burbero.

Thranduil aprì gli occhi e vide che il nano parlava con qualcuno, attorno però non c'era anima viva. "Con chi ce l'hai questa volta? Sempre con Lùth?".

"Con chi?".

"Con il mio cavallo. Si chiama Lùth, che significa "incantesimo"".

Bolin si alzò in piedi: "Incantesimo, eh… però, hai scelto un nome impegnativo, Re di Boscoverde".

Thranduil aveva gli occhi sgranati, si guardò attorno come se cercasse qualcuno. "Si può … sapere … con chi… stai … parlando?". Faceva molta fatica a parlare, e per ogni parola era necessario che riprendesse fiato.

"Con te" rispose Bolin "O non è vero che sei il Re di Boscoverde?".

Thranduil si fermò a pensare, la sua mente gli stava giocando brutti scherzi, doveva subito prendere qualche medicina per far diminuire l'infezione e far abbassare la temperatura. Si sentiva caldo in fronte ma aveva freddo in tutta la persona.

"Sì, certo che sono il nuovo Re. Ahi…" continuò tenendosi la spalla con il braccio sano. "Forse però non mi sento ancora pronto per essere chiamato così. Scusa, Bolin. E solo che … credo che stessi cercando mio padre… mi dispiace, davvero".

"E va bene, Thranduil. Non preoccuparti, adesso dobbiamo partire, dobbiamo raggiungere Boscoverde".

"No" lo interruppe l'elfo "Io raggiungerò Boscoverde, tu però, se vorrai aiutarmi, dovrai raggiungere il Lothlòrien".

"Dove dovrei andare? Io ero diretto a Boscoverde… non vuoi viaggiare con me? E poi io non ti lascio viaggiare da solo nelle condizioni in cui ti trovi…".

"Aspetta". Thranduil prese fiato: "Se partiamo adesso in mattinata raggiungeremo il fiume Anduin e poi proseguiremo insieme fino al Lothlòrien, una volta lì io proseguirò con Lùth verso Boscoverde, mentre tu, se vorrai ancora aiutarmi, dovrai consegnare un messaggio alla Dama del Bosco Dorato, Dama Galadriel. Cosa ne pensi?".

Bolin non si tirò indietro. "E se non volesse ricevermi?".

Thranduil ci riflettè un po' su, era una possibilità. Se Galadriel avesse rifiutato di parlargli?

"Allora dovrai tornare verso la piana e consegnare il biglietto a un altro elfo: Gil-galad di Imladris oppure suo figlio Elrond".

"Gil-galad o Elrond di Imladris" ripetè Bolin "Sono tuoi amici?".

"Sono elfi giusti e buoni. Adesso che non c'è più mio padre, se mio figlio dovesse restare orfano, sarebbero gli unici a cui lo affiderei".

Bolin rimase colpito da quelle parole. Thranduil stava male, ma l'unico pensiero che aveva in testa era la sua famiglia.

Thranduil guardò dentro di sé e cercò il collegamento con Legolas, era forte, ciò significava che non era in pericolo e che stava bene. Era ancora troppo debole, ma entro un paio di giorni avrebbe dovuto contattarlo di nuovo.

Bolin si preparò, aiutò Thranduil a salire a cavallo e poi ci salì anche lui. Lùth non diede segni di disagio, capiva che la situazione era grave e che avrebbe dovuto cavalcare per un bel pezzo senza lamentarsi. Sentiva anche che il suo amato padrone era stanco e ferito, ma ancora di più preoccupato.

Se solo avesse potuto fare di più! Ma di più non poteva fare, perciò iniziò la sua cavalcata verso l'Anduin dove avrebbe potuto dissetarsi e dare un po' di ristoro anche ai suoi passeggeri a cui era rimasta soltanto una piccola borraccia d'acqua.

E la mancanza d'acqua si fece sentire dopo poche ore. Thranduil, già duramente provato, faceva fatica a stare in sella, non si lamentava ma la vista cominciava a farsi appannata. I suoi sensi, sempre all'erta, non riuscivano più a percepire chiaramente il mondo circostante.

Bolin che sedeva dietro Thranduil poteva sentire il calore del corpo dell'elfo, la febbre non era diminuita, "e come avrebbe potuto" pensava il nano "l'infezione alla spalla non è passata".

Avanzarono comunque senza sosta, e benché Bolin avesse più volte desiderato di fermarsi per mangiare un boccone, i due avevano concordato che la prima sosta sarebbe stata presso il grande fiume.

E finalmente giunsero all'Anduin. Il fiume scorreva calmo, dopo le forti piogge anche lui desiderava un tranquillo riposo. Il suono dell'acqua che scorreva fu balsamo per le orecchie di Thranduil che sospirò ad occhi chiusi e inspirò il profumo dei fiori che generoso si diffondeva nell'aria.

Bolin aveva attraversato l'Anduin solo una volta con Rhiaian e i suoi compagni di viaggio, e si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe stato bello se lo avessero visto ora, in tutta la sua grandezza e serenità mentre loro lo avevano conosciuto irruento e colpito dalla pioggia.

I due scesero da cavallo. Thranduil era stanchissimo e in breve si ritrovò a dormire ad occhi chiusi.

Bolin sapeva che non era una cosa buona perché "_Se un Elfo chiusi ha chiusi gli occhi, è trappola per allocchi", _perònon era questo il suo caso, Thranduil non fingeva e perciò doveva star proprio male. Bolin gli si avvicinò e gli passò la mano davanti agli occhi, ma non successe niente, non ci fu nessuna reazione. Allora con molta cautela gli tolse la camicia e le bende, e con un po' d'acqua ripulì la ferita.

Poi mise a bollire l'acqua in un pentolino e dopo aver lavato le bende le immerse nel pentolino per disinfettarle. Infine lavò la camicia. Quando, dopo circa due ore, lo rivestì, Thranduil si svegliò.

"Attenzione," disse Bolin seriamente "ti ho appena sistemato delle garze pulite e la camicia è messa alla bene meglio, però sempre meglio di niente".

Thranduil non aveva parole di ringraziamento per tutto quello che Bolin stava facendo per lui, poteva solo sperare che un giorno avrebbe potuto ricompensarlo a dovere. Ma cosa poteva offrirgli? Gli doveva la vita e niente poteva essere abbastanza.

"Quando tutto questo sarà finito, vorrei che tu prendessi in considerazione l'idea di venire a vivere a Boscoverde".

Bolin era sorpreso, il suo sguardo si rattristì e non pensò neppure un momento che un Re elfico potesse fargli quell'offerta seriamente. Gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua e l'elfo lo bevette avidamente. In quel momento l'acqua sembrava essere la cosa più bella che esistesse su Arda.

Prese fiato e continuò: "Ti piacerebbe, gli alberi sono rigogliosi e i fiori molto profumati, il cielo e limpido e, a parte alcuni problemi che stiamo avendo al sud della foresta, all'interno del regno di mio padre ci si può muovere in tutta sicurezza".

Thranduil sospirò, ancora una volta il ricordo di suo padre era venuto inaspettato. Era normale parlare di Boscoverde come il Regno di suo padre, lui lo aveva fondato e sarebbe rimasto suo per sempre, ma era meglio non indugiare su argomenti tristi.

"Allora cosa ne dici, ti piacerebbe?".

Bolin si massaggiò il mento con le sue grossa dita. "Andiamo Re Thranduil, non possiamo attardarci qui. E poi vedrai che quando tutto sarà sistemato, e tu sarai a casa con la tua dolce moglie e il tuo figliolo, il nano Bolin non sarà più nei tuoi pensieri. Ti dimenticherai di me, e io non mi aspetto niente di diverso".

Thranduil trasalì alle parole del nano. "Mai e poi mai mi dimenticherò di te, anche se di te so veramente poco. Una cosa la so: la memoria degli Elfi è molto lunga".

"Speriamo allora che sia più lunga della vita di un nano" affermò Bolin.

Lùth si avvicinò al suo padrone e delicatamente gli si strofinò accanto. Thranduil ricambiò le tenerezze, poi prese un pezzo di pergamena dalla sua sacca e una matita e dopo averci scritto sopra un messaggio lo consegnò a Bolin. Nella sua mente poteva vedere ancora Oropher cadere, e le gemme della spada che aveva accarezzato, tremare. Doveva essere sicuro che il destino avesse portato via suo padre e non qualcos'altro. Non c'era altro modo, ma lui non poteva tornare indietro. Aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno.

"Tieni, Bolin. Questo è il messaggio che dovrai consegnare".

Bolin lo prese senza aggiungere altre parole. Chinò la testa in segno di assenso, portò il biglietto al cuore e poi se lo mise in tasca. Ancora una volta aiutò Thranduil a salire su Lùth e ancora una volta il cavallo elfico partì.

A molti chilometri di distanza da Bolin e Thranduil, e lontano anche da Elrond che con il suo popolo lentamente proseguiva verso casa, i quattro nani viaggiavano velocemente su un carro di uomini.

Li avevano incontrati strada facendo e questi uomini avevano acconsentito di portarli fino al confine meridionale di Boscoverde in cambio di un po' di monete d'oro.

Si erano anche proposti di condurli oltre, ma i nani, tirchi per natura, non vollero sborsare altri soldi, e così quando arrivarono a Boscoverde era già notte inoltrata, ma non cambiarono idea e dopo aver pagato e salutato si inoltrarono nella foresta più grande della Terra di mezzo.


	6. Sguardo cieco sul futuro

Buongiorno a tutti. Chiedo umilmente scusa per il ritardo, ma impegni di studio e problemi di salute non mi hanno permesso di aggiornare prima. Inoltre quello che leggerete è un capitolo di passaggio, certamente necessario ma un tantino corto perché altrimenti se avessi fatto un passo in più su tutti i fronti e con tutti i personaggi, allora sarebbe dovuto diventare lungo almeno il triplo e ciò significava aggiornare fra una settimana buona. Perciò ho preferito postare questo piuttosto che niente.

Spero che troviate il tempo di lasciare una minuscola, piccola recensione… sempre gradita, e magari qualche osservazione … mi interesserebbe sapere se secondo voi i personaggi sono ben definiti o se la storia pecca nella loro caratterizzazione.

A presto, e buona lettura.

Cap 6

Nel Bosco Dorato il tempo sembrava essersi fermato da secoli e anche se l'anello della Signora del Bosco infondeva armonia e serenità, gli animi erano irrequieti. Non erano solo gli elfi guerrieri a sentirsi nel posto sbagliato, ma anche le donne elfo che aspettavano con impazienza l'arrivo dei propri compagni.

Tra queste ce n'era una in particolare che insisteva più del dovuto con Dama Galadriel perché guardasse dentro il suo Specchio e le sue insistenze erano perdonate per un semplice motivo: la donna elfo rispondeva al nome di Celebrian ed era la figlia di Galadriel e Celeborn.

Aveva continuato a chiedere alla madre il permesso di guardare lei stessa, ma questo gli era stato negato. Avrebbe voluto essere appoggiata nella sua decisione di lasciare il Bosco Dorato per andare incontro a Elrond e salutarlo durante il passaggio dell'esercito di Imladris, ma la Signora del Bosco era irremovibile, nessuno sarebbe andato incontro agli eserciti alleati.

"Madre, perché ti comporti così. Il mio cuore è in pensiero e le mie notti sono insonni. Se non vuoi che io guardi nello Specchio posso capire perché il futuro può rivelarsi un peso difficile da sopportare, ma quante volte tu stessa ti sei affidata a lui? E questa volta ti chiedo di guardarlo per una causa giusta…".

"Mia cara Celebrian, ogni elfo qui nel Lothlòrien ha una giusta causa, ciascuno di noi attende l'arrivo di qualcuno, io stessa attendo tuo padre".

Celebrian abbassò lo sguardo vergognandosi di non aver pensato a suo padre, ma doveva riconoscere che da quando amava Elrond, e visto come il suo amato veniva trattato dal suocero, era questo che occupava un posto privilegiato nel suo cuore.

Dama Galadriel le si avvicinò e abbracciandola la tenne stretta a sé. "Non vergognarti di amare Elrond. L'amore che provi per lui è molto forte e sicuramente ami molto anche tuo padre…" poi sorrise e guardando negli occhi la figlia concluse: "… a ciascuna donna il suo uomo, a tuo padre ci penso già abbastanza io".

Celebrian sorrise, sapeva che i suoi genitori si amavano ma pensarli come due innamorati, come lei con Elrond, la imbarazzava.

"Non penserai che solo perché abbiamo qualche millennio in più di te…"

Celebrian si tappò le orecchie con le mani: "Mamma, va bene, ho capito… non continuare".

Fu la volta di Galadriel di ridere.

"Però" aggiunse la giovane con un pizzico di malizia negli occhi: "Potresti guardare dentro lo Specchio, così per vedere in generale come stanno andando le cose. No?".

A quel punto la Signora del Bosco si arrese. "E va bene, guarderò, ma non cercherò nessuno in particolare, vedrò soltanto ciò che vorrà mostrarmi".

"Sono d'accordo," disse Celebrian "andiamo".

Così le due donne elfo si diressero verso lo Specchio. Celebrian rimase a distanza, era affascinata da quello strumento ma nel contempo impaurita. Conoscere in anticipo ciò che doveva ancora avvenire, soprattutto quando non era chiaro e andava interpretato, aveva i suoi rischi.

Anche il suo compagno, Elrond, poteva vedere il futuro ma solo quando questo gli si presentava volontariamente. Egli possedeva il dono della preveggenza e a suo dire poteva essere molto rischioso diffondere notizie apprese in tal modo.

Dama Galadriel prese una brocca e la riempì di acqua, poi lentamente la svuotò nello Specchio. L'acqua fuoriuscendo dal suo contenitore sembrava che cantasse a voce bassa, che bisbigliasse storie tra magia e realtà.

Galadriel si sporse in avanti e con curiosità guardò dentro il piccolo laghetto d'acqua, pensò alla guerra, a tutti gli elfi che erano partiti in battaglia, e lentamente si formarono delle immagini.

I colori partivano dai bordi dello specchio d'acqua per poi unirsi al centro ed espandersi in maniera circoncentrica, mentre i cerchi pian piano svanivano andava a formarsi l'immagine … e ciò che Dama Galadriel vide la fece indietreggiare velocemente e cadere a terra.

Celebrian, spaventata, chiamò sua madre e quando non ottenne risposta gridò a voce alta perché qualcuno corresse in suo aiuto.

Sdraiato nel suo letto a pancia in giù con le mani sotto il cuscino e il mento poggiato in corrispondenza delle nocche Legolas si concentrava nel tentativo di collegarsi con il padre. Qualcosa però non andava nel verso giusto, poteva sentire che il padre non rispondeva, ma questo non era normale. Mai, nemmeno una volta Thranduil aveva rifiutato di comunicare con il figlio.

Poteva essere stanco ma trovava le energie, poteva essere occupato ma trovava il tempo. Ora però non rispondeva. Il giovane elfo sospirò, si alzò in piedi e andò nel terrazzo della sua camera. Gli alberi parlavano tra loro e si mostravano in pensiero per il giovane erede che iniziò a cantare per placare la loro angoscia.

Continuava a cantare, quando udì la presenza di qualcuno alle sue spalle, si voltò e il sorriso gli nacque sulle labbra.

"Mi sono permessa di entrare perché hai lasciato la porta socchiusa".

"Non c'è problema, mamma. Puoi entrare quando vuoi".

Wisterian sorrise. "Fra un paio d'anni non la penserai così, ma per ora grazie".

Legolas la abbracciò. La madre poggiò le sue mani a coppa nelle sue guance e con molta calma disse: "Legolas, devo parlarti e purtroppo devo farlo come se tu fossi un adulto. Solo i Valar sanno se io e tuo padre avremmo voluto risparmiarti questo momento, però occorre che tu sappia".

Legolas si fece serio, prese le mani della madre e le strinse con calore. "Mamma, cosa devi dirmi? Sai qualcosa dello stato di salute di papà che io non so? E' ferito anche lui?".

Wisterian negò con la testa. "No, purtroppo non so ancora niente di tuo padre. Si tratta di un'altra cosa, di qualcosa che tuo nonno Oropher e tuo padre avevano pensato quando hanno fatto costruire questa fortezza".

"Di cosa si tratta?" chiese con curiosità il ragazzo.

"Qui, all'interno della fortezza c'è un passaggio segreto che conduce all'esterno" rispose la madre sussurrando tale era la paura che qualcuno potesse sentirla.

Legolas era sì incuriosito, ma ancor di più affascinato, eppure capiva il peso delle parole che sua madre stava usando.

"L'ingresso al passaggio sta nella camera matrimoniale mia e di tuo padre, il passaggio conduce per alcuni metri sotto terra e poi fino alla foresta".

Il giovane elfo era attentissimo, non voleva perdere neanche una piccola frase di ciò che gli veniva confidato.

"Appena uscito all'aperto troverai un sentiero, lo dovrai percorrere tutto ma non per terra, seguilo passando da albero ad albero, alla fine arriverai all'Antica strada silvana, continua a percorrerla saltando tra gli alberi. Da dove la strada finisce potrai vedere l'Anduin".

"Il grande fiume!" esclamò Legolas.

"Esattamente. Bene, lo dovrai attraversare…"

Legolas si bloccò. "Attraversarlo? Ma come?". E subito dopo, rendendosi conto che sua madre non includeva se stessa in ciò che diceva, aggiunse: "Dovrò attraversarlo da solo? E tu? Dove sarai?".

Wisterian trattenne il respiro, suo figlio era giovane però anche molto perspicace. Prese fiato e con dolcezza gli spiegò: "Se arriverà il giorno in cui dovrai usare il passaggio, significa che né io né tuo padre saremo con te, figlio mio".

Legolas si rabbuiò, adesso la segretezza della situazione non gli sembrava più tanto entusiasmante.

Wisterian andò avanti. "Attraversato l'Anduin dovrai attraversare le Montagne Nebbiose…".

"No, non ce la farò mai … è troppo lontano, è troppo difficile".

"… e una volta attraversate le Montagne dovrai raggiungere Imladris, vai da Gil-galad e Elrond. Fidati solo di loro" concluse la donna.

Legolas aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, semmai si fosse trovato in una situazione tanto estrema era convinto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungere gli amici dei suoi genitori.

Wisterian era preoccupata, capiva i dubbi del figlio e in parte li condivideva, ma quali alternative aveva? A chi poteva chiedere di aiutare il figlio? Gli elfi valorosi, i guerrieri erano tutti partiti, ne era rimasta solo una manciata a difesa della fortezza.

Doveva trattarsi di qualcuno che desse fiducia a Legolas, che fosse sia suo amico che di Thranduil, qualcuno a cui avrebbero potuto confidare del passaggio segreto senza timore.

E quel qualcuno, senza che loro lo chiamassero bussò alla porta in quel momento.

Legolas si asciugò gli occhi.

"Avanti" disse Wisterian.

Un elfo entrò nella stanza. "Signora, giungono notizie dal confine meridionale di Boscoverde. E' stato avvistato l'esercito di Imladris, sembrano diretti a casa".

Wisterian annuì, ma forse non capì fino in fondo cosa sentì. Andò dritta verso la porta e la chiuse.

"L'esercito di Imladris? Solo quello? E il nostro esercito?" chiese Legolas.

"Mio caro Legolas, del nostro esercito non ci sono ancora notizie".

Wisterian sospirò. "Questa, in tutta sincerità, non è una buona notizia".

"Concordo" replicò l'elfo.

"Ma ora ci sono cose più importanti a cui pensare" disse con voce greve la Regina.

L'elfo si irrigidì e con un tono sprezzante domandò: "Più importanti, mia Signora?".

"Dipende" disse lei "da quanto è importante per te la vita del principe Legolas".

L'elfo sobbalzò appena, Legolas non era ancora principe, lo sarebbe stato appena Thranduil fosse diventato Re, ma non lo era. Oropher era il Re di Boscoverde.

"Come _Principe Legolas_? Io pensavo che questo titolo spettasse a suo marito!".

"Se mio figlio fosse il principe, la sua vita sarebbe importante per te, Fidelhion? Sarebbe più importante di tutto l'esercito di Boscoverde?".

Fidelhion sentì la fragilità di una madre preoccupata nella voce di Wisterian. Lui conosceva Legolas da quando era nato, così come conosceva Thranduil dalla sua nascita. Egli era uno degli elfi silvani che avevano proposto che fosse Oropher a guidare Boscoverde, lo apprezzava e rispettava, e ancor di più sentiva per suo figlio e suo nipote. Perciò senza pensarci un attimo e con decisione rispose: "La vita di Legolas sarebbe più importante di tutto l'esercito di Boscoverde, persino di Boscoverde stesso, anche se ne fosse principe".

Queste erano esattamente le parole che Wisterian avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire, così prese la mano a suo figlio e rivolgendosi a Fidelhion disse: "Bene, allora sappi che ho un compito importante per te".

Erano trascorsi sei giorni interi da quando Celeborn e Gil-galad erano partiti alla ricerca di Thranduil, avevano attraversato tutta la Piana del Dargolad e entrati a Boscoverde, si ritrovavano a fissare il Dol Guldur.

Gil-galad osservava con disprezzo la costruzione nella quale il male si era insediato e dalla quale erano partiti ordini di morte. L'aria era pesante e sembrava che la foresta fosse malata, che fosse piena di rabbia e dolore.

I cavalli erano stanchi, avevano bevuto dalle pozzanghere e mangiato erba, però ora non riuscivano proprio ad andare oltre.

"Celeborn, dobbiamo fermarci, i cavalli sono stremati".

Il Signore del Lothlòrien era d'accordo. "Allora fermiamoci, ma cerchiamo un riparo" rispose semplicemente.

"Intendi nella costruzione diroccata?".

"Esattamente, perché ci sono problemi?".

Gil-galad non era del tutto soddisfatto. Avrebbero potuto trovare riparo tra gli alberi, anche se la natura infondeva tristezza, era sempre meglio che là dove anche le mura gridavano odio.

"Forse potremmo sistemarci sugli alberi".

"Senti, Gil-galad, io sono davvero stanco, se dovesse piovere saremmo più riparati da una costruzione di pietre e rocce piuttosto che da un albero".

"Non sembri nemmeno un elfo" gli rispose il Signore di Imladris.

"Bhè, tu sei abituato con i Mezzelfi!" sbottò Celeborn.

Gil-galad fece finta di non sentire, erano tutti troppo stanchi e litigare non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, la guerra era conclusa e lui desiderava stare in pace.

"Chissà che strada ha preso Thranduil!" disse cambiando discorso.

"Visto che noi non lo abbiamo incontrato, probabilmente sta costeggiando l'Anduin".

"Allora forse dovremmo lasciare Boscoverde e dirigerci verso il fiume!" propose Gil-galad.

"No!" replicò immediatamente Celeborn che non voleva assolutamente lasciare la foresta. "Penso che sarebbe meglio se andassimo direttamente alla fortezza, del resto potremmo non essere in grado di intercettare Thranduil se partissimo ora per il grande fiume.".

Gil-galad restò inizialmente sorpreso dall'enfasi usata dal consuocero nel rispondergli, ma poi non potè che concordare. "Già, il fiume è molto grande e lungo. Chissà dove sarà?".

"Non lo so, ma non vedo l'ora di incontrarlo. Deve darci molte spiegazioni! Comunque adesso è meglio riposare, lasciare che i cavalli riprendano un po' di forze e poi ripartire. Sarà meglio dormire".

"Sì, sicuramente non ci farà male" concluse Gil-galad scendendo da cavallo e salendo su albero.

Se Celeborn aveva voglia di comportarsi come un uomo che facesse pure, lui era un elfo e da elfo avrebbe vissuto. Chissà poi perché non voleva salire su un albero? Era insolito.

Una volta raggiunta la posizione desiderata, cioè quella con abbastanza ramificazioni che potessero fare da materasso, Gil-galad si accomodò. Prima però diede un'occhiata a Celeborn e lo vide mentre controllava i propri bagagli in groppa al cavallo.

L'animale era stanco e pareva che una zampa gli facesse male, ma Celeborn non sembrava accorgersene, continuò a controllare la sua roba e poi, dopo aver legato il cavallo si diresse verso quella che era stata la fortezza del male.

Gil-galad lo stava ancora osservando e ebbe una sensazione negativa e quasi ebbe vergogna dei propri pensieri, ma non potè fare a meno di notare come Celeborn e la fortezza del Dol Guldur sembrassero un tutt'uno.

Passò un secondo e Haldir si trovò al fianco di Celebrian che, china accanto alla madre e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, raccontò all'elfo cosa era accaduto.

Haldir non era un guaritore ma gli era capitato di vedere la Signora del Lothlòrien in quelle condizioni altre due volte e non c'erano mai stati sviluppi positivi.

Celebrian sollevò la madre e la mise seduta, Haldir strappò dell'erba "melissa" e aperta la bocca di Galadriel gliene mise una foglia sotto la lingua. Dopo pochi minuti l'erba fece il suo effetto e la Signora del Lothlòrien riprese i sensi.

Galadriel posò lo sguardo sull'elfo biondo e poi sulla figlia. "Sto bene, Celebrian" disse con voce squillante e seria, come se niente fosse successo, adesso vai. Devo parlare con Haldir".

Celebrian sapeva di non dover opporsi alla madre, soprattutto in questi momenti, era curiosa e voleva sapere ma tanto non avrebbe avuto le risposte che desiderava. Sapeva che Haldir era disorientato dal comportamento della madre, ma non lo avrebbe mai mostrato per non preoccuparla.

Perciò non le restò che rispondere: "Come desideri".

Haldir fece cenno di assenso con la testa e la ringraziò, Celebrian però non aveva intenzione di cedere così facilmente e dopo essersi allontanata, salì su un albero e si avvicinò il tanto necessario per poter sentire e … origliò.

"Haldir, se solo potessi dire a parole ciò che ho visto".

"A me può dire tutto mia Signora, qualsiasi cosa, la mia fedeltà non verrà mai meno".

"Lo so, ma non si tratta di questo. Ci sono cose che non andrebbero mai dette, mai nemmeno pensate, eppure occorre che qualcuno le veda forse per prevenirle" disse con lo sguardo fisso sullo Specchio.

"O forse perché l'inevitabile presente possa sembrare più chiaro a posteriori" ipotizzò Haldir aiutando Galadriel a sollevarsi in piedi.

"Sei molto saggio, mio caro amico".

Haldir annuì. Celebrian poteva sentire il dubbio e la tensione nello scambio di parole. Cosa aveva visto la madre? Perché non voleva parlarne?

Galadriel si avvicinò allo Specchio, ma non ci guardò dentro. "Haldir, ciò che ho visto è il sangue di un amico sulla spada di un altro amico".

"A chi apparteneva la spada? E di chi era il sangue?".

Galadriel mantenne la sua posizione: "Non riesco a pronunciare i loro nomi, forse ho timore che così facendo ciò che ho visto diventi più reale. Ma comunque non c'è tempo da perdere. Preparati subito, appena pronto dovrai partire e intercettare l'esercito di Imladris, e dovrai consegnare un biglietto a Elrond".

"A Elrond? Non a Gil-galad?" domandò titubante Haldir.

"Hai capito bene, Haldir. Ora vai, non c'è tempo da perdere".

Haldir immediatamente andò. Celebrian, che aveva sentito tutto e niente, in due secondi progettò il suo piano: avrebbe preso giusto due cose, le avrebbe sistemate in una sacca e avrebbe seguito a distanza Haldir.

Se lui poteva andare incontro a Elrond, poteva farlo anche lei.


	7. Una spada in due posti?

Eccomi qua, mie care lettrici e lettori…

Spero che il capitolo vi soddisfi talmente tanto che deciderete di lasciare impresse le vostre opinioni magari sotto forma di "recensione"!

Non è una richiesta, è semplicemente un forte desiderio di conoscenza. Ahahah!

Va bene, i fatti si stanno sviluppando, e da ora in poi ci sarà solo da dire: Povero Thranduil… non ci credete, continuate a seguirmi nei prossimi aggiornamenti e vi ricrederete!

Ora vi auguro buona lettura.

Prima però ringrazio tutti, ma davvero tutti, quelli che recensiscono, leggono, inseriscono la storia tra seguite e preferite. Miei cari angeli silenziosi, vi abbraccio tutti.

**Sindarin-Italiano**

Elfling: elfo giovane (fino ai 15 anni umani credo)

Ada: papà

Fae: anima, spirito

_Haldir immediatamente andò. Celebrian, che aveva sentito tutto e niente, in due secondi progettò il suo piano: avrebbe preso giusto due cose, le avrebbe sistemate in una sacca e avrebbe seguito a distanza Haldir._

_Se lui poteva andare incontro a Elrond, poteva farlo anche lei._

CAP 7

Ad Haldir bastò un'ora per prepararsi, tuttavia Dama Galadriel non gli aveva ancora dato l'ordine diretto di partire. Infatti la Signora del Bosco Dorato era indecisa sul da farsi, ciò che lo Specchio le aveva mostrato era piuttosto inquietante.

Se avesse impresso la visione avuta sulla carta e il biglietto fosse malauguratamente caduto nelle mani sbagliate avrebbe potuto creare più disastri della realizzazione della visione stessa.

Riferire a voce la visione ad Haldir avrebbe significato metterlo in pericolo; lui certamente non si sarebbe tirato indietro, del resto aveva compiuto missioni più pericolose e benché non fossero ancora giunte conferme, sentiva dentro sé che la guerra era conclusa e dunque i pericoli per il suo amico fidato non erano elevati.

Decise perciò di raccontare la sua visione.

Haldir si presentò alla Signora del Bosco pronto per la partenza, lei lo ringraziò per la celerità con la quale si era preparato e con un filo di voce, appena percepibile all'orecchio elfico gli confidò: "Non c'è nessun biglietto da consegnare, amico mio, ma un messaggio da riferire. Sii cauto e astuto e non fallire l'obiettivo. Il sangue che vidi sulla spada era del Signore di Imladris Gil-galad, e la spada apparteneva al Re di Boscoverde Oropher".

Haldir sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore, perdendo la maschera di impassibilità che normalmente indossava. Ecco spiegata la necessità che il messaggio arrivasse a Elrond! Non era un messaggio dalla Signora del Lothlòrien al Signore di Imladris, era il messaggio da un elfo con grandi poteri magici ad un altro dello stesso livello, poiché così Elrond veniva sempre definito da Galadriel "un elfo che ancora non sa di avere tanti poteri quanti ne possiedo io".

"E' imperativo" continuò Galadriel "che il messaggio giunga in fretta. Non fermarti mai e per nessun motivo. In te ripongo la mia fiducia".

Haldir si ricompose, salutò la sua Signora e partì. Non sapeva, e tantomeno lo sapeva Galadriel, che Celebrian, fatta scorta di lembas e acqua, lo stava seguendo saltando di ramo in ramo.

Chiaramente poteva usufruire degli alberi fintanto che Haldir attraversava il Bosco Dorato e per questo motivo aveva inviato il suo cavallo, Gwaew, ai margini del bosco. Da lì avrebbero proseguito assieme.

Però non aveva fatto i conti con la fretta che sembrava essersi impossessata dell'elfo e sebbene avesse visto la madre che parlava con Haldir non era riuscita a sentire ciò era stato detto.

Intanto la luce del giorno cominciava a calare e ci si volgeva verso le prime ore della sera, e mentre Haldir si avvicinava a tutta velocità al limite del Bosco Dorato, là dove il bosco costeggia l'Anduin, Thranduil e Bolin giungevano nella riva opposta.

La ferita di Thranduil non sanguinava più ma l'infezione persisteva come la febbre. Bolin cercava di sorreggerlo ma l'elfo era troppo pesante e perciò spettava a Lùth cercare l'andatura più consona affinché nessuno cascasse.

"Appena arriveremo a destinazione ti daremo come premio una bella mela, caro Lùth" diceva il nano "e anche degli zuccherini, ma solo se ti comporti bene. Vero Re di Boscoverde?" .

"Mh…" rispose il Re.

"Già…" aggiunse pensieroso Bolin.

Gli accordi erano che raggiunto il punto stabilito, Thranduil e Lùth proseguissero verso Boscoverde e Bolin si dirigesse a piedi verso il Lothlòrien, il quale si poteva già vedere dalla loro posizione.

Ma il Re di Boscoverde era proprio al limite delle sue forze. Come avrebbe fatto a cavarsela da solo in mezzo alla foresta? Come avrebbe raggiunto la sua fortezza? Sarebbe riuscito a salvare sua moglie e suo figlio?

Bolin si massaggiava la barba osservando gli alberi verdi di quello che per lui poteva essere qualsiasi cosa.

"Thranduil, è quello Boscoverde?".

Thranduil si drizzò e, guardando gli alberi che sembrano pronti al riposo con il calar della notte, sorrise e disse: "No, mio caro Bolin. Questo è il Lothlòrien".

"Già…".

Il Re di Boscoverde gliene aveva parlato durante tutto il viaggio a cavallo, o almeno mentre era stato vigile, si trattava di un luogo fatato, dove il tempo scorreva in modo diverso che altrove e il male non penetrava in esso, poiché un grande potere lo proteggeva.

Sarebbe stato bello fermarsi là un pochettino, e vivere la sensazione che il tempo scorresse secondo leggi diverse da quelle conosciute.

"Ma secondo te, in questo Lothlòrien si può anche tornare indietro nel tempo?".

Appena Bolin fece la domanda si accorse che era una stupidaggine, però non era riuscito a trattenersi dal porla tale era il suo desiderio di cambiare il proprio passato.

Thranduil sapeva che era impossibile, altrimenti avrebbe subito approfittato di quell'opportunità per salvare suo padre, ma aveva sentito nella voce roca del nano un filo di speranza e anche di disincanto e non voleva in alcun modo essere brusco.

"No-non credo… sia possibile… purtroppo".

"Già…" constatò il nano.

Thranduil sospirò, mal celando la sua noia, e per alleggerire il momento domandò: "E' tipico dei nani dire sempre –già-?".

Bolin arrossì di vergogna. Che bisogno c'era di mettere in evidenza questo suo piccolo difetto "personale"?

"Penso di no" rispose acidamente.

Thranduil capì che non aveva migliorato la situazione, adesso invece di sentirsi giù di corda, Bolin era adirato, cercò comunque di salvare il salvabile.

"No, perché tu lo dici sempre…" tentò di spiegare al nano, i cui peli della barba cominciavano a rizzarsi dal nervoso.

"Così io lo direi sempre?".

"Sì, diciamo che lo dici spesso".

Ancora una volta Bolin non si trattenne: "E già".

Thranduil rimase immobile sul cavallo, convinto che anche un piccolo spostamento avrebbe rivelato che stava per scoppiare dal ridere.

Anche il nano si accorse della situazione e, colpendo la testa del Re con la propria mano, rise contagiando anche l'altro che finalmente si lasciò andare.

Poi entrambi divennero seri. Il Lothlòrien era alla loro sinistra, Thranduil indicò a Bolin la sua destra. "Quello è il mio Regno. Il Regno che fu di mio padre e, che se i Valar lo consentiranno, sarà di mio figlio".

Bolin, la cui visuale era coperta dalla schiena del Re, si piegò di lato e vide Boscoverde in tutta la sua grandezza.

"Dunque siamo arrivati al momento della separazione" disse Thranduil.

Bolin era agitato. "Non vorrai mica che ci separiamo adesso?! Ti rendi conto che sei ferito, che hai la febbre, potrebbe succederti qualsiasi cosa…".

Thranduil scosse la testa. "Non mi succederà nulla. Appena giungerò a Boscoverde, la foresta mi aiuterà a guarire. Per me è meglio andare piuttosto che restare qui. Tu però devi raggiungere Dama Galadriel".

Bolin, con suo grande stupore acconsentì. Doveva andare, si erano messi d'accordo, lui voleva aiutare Thranduil e doveva pareggiare i conti. Di quali conti ne avrebbero discusso in seguito, quando Bolin avrebbe avuto il coraggio di parlarne, se mai ne avesse avuto il coraggio.

"Allora ci lasciamo qui" concluse Bolin "Spero che questa Dama mi ascolti".

Dunque scese dal cavallo e accarezzò Lùth. "Mi raccomando, stai attento al tuo padrone".

Lùth nitrì e strofinò il suo muso nella testa del nano. "Però!" esclamò Bolin: "Sei proprio simpatico!".

"Ricordati del mio invito, Bolin. Se non dovessi venire, verrò a cercarti".

"Già…".

Thranduil sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Già …" disse anche lui sorridendo.

"Bene, io vado".

"Attraversa il fiume qui, che l'acqua è bassa, poi dopo al massimo un'ora di camminata raggiungerai il Bosco dorato. Sicuramente ci saranno degli elfi al confine, chiedi a loro il permesso di incontrare la signora del Bosco".

Bolin ascoltava attentamente, vedeva che Thranduil era stanco, che non era sicuro di farcela ma che non aveva alternativa, che doveva provare ad andare avanti nonostante la spalla gli facesse sempre più male, nonostante non riuscisse a stare in equilibrio e stesse iniziando a chiudere gli occhi. Il suo viaggio verso casa era faticoso ma non si sarebbe fermato, e lui non lo avrebbe deluso.

I due infine si salutarono e le loro strade si separarono.

Glorfindel era sempre stato un elfo molto attivo, praticamente incapace di restare fermo più di due minuti e anche ora manteneva alta la sua reputazione aiutando chiunque poteva, dando anche una mano coi cavalli e facendo tutto ciò che era utile.

Ancora una volta gli elfi si erano dovuti fermare per assistere qualche malato e dar loro un po' di conforto; Glorfindel si guardò attorno, vide la stanchezza diffondersi tra i suoi amici e compagni, il viaggio proseguiva lentamente, ma nessuno se ne lamentava apertamente.

Elrond apprezzava la pazienza del suo popolo ed egli stesso ne era testimonianza.

"Siamo indietro nel viaggio rispetto ai nostri programmi" constatò Glorfindel.

Elrond sospirò. "In effetti avremmo già dovuto raggiungere il Lothlòrien, ma non ne siamo troppo lontani".

"Credo che ci vorrà almeno un altro giorno" fece l'altro.

Elrond lo guardò con occhi perplessi.

"Un giorno senza soste, intendo" specificò allora il guerriero.

"E questo è praticamente un sogno, amico mio. Occorre fare almeno due brevi soste al giorno, senza tener conto degli imprevisti che si possono verificare. E' il minimo".

Glorfindel riprese a parlare, calcolando ad alta voce le distanze, le varie tappe, il tempo che avrebbero impiegato fino a quando si rese conto che Elrond non gli prestava più attenzione.

"Elrond, mi senti?" chiese allora guardando il figlio del suo amico più caro.

Ma Elrond non sentì, era immobile, e respirava pianissimo a bocca aperta. Glorfindel gli fu accanto in un attimo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Ehi, tutto bene?" riprovò il guerriero.

Lo sguardo di Elrond era puntato verso il basso, sulla nuda terra, dove non c'era niente da osservare ma Glorfindel capì a cosa stava assistendo: Elrond stava avendo una premonizione. In quel momento si pentì di aver creato un contatto con l'amico poggiandogli sopra la mano perché sapeva bene che in tali situazioni era necessario non essere disturbati, la mente dell'elfo doveva essere libera da qualsiasi pressione.

Ormai il gioco era fatto e perciò Glorfindel attese immobile fino a quando Elrond non si scosse e prese fiato nuovamente piegandosi sulle ginocchia e contemporaneamente stringendo il braccio dell'amico.

"Elrond, cosa hai visto?" domandò serio il guerriero.

Elrond piegato in avanti tossì e tossì ancora, l'aria di cui aveva tanto bisogno e che sembrava essergli mancata durante tutta la visione sembrava non volesse più arrivargli ai polmoni. Glorfindel lo aiutò a sollevare il petto e posizionandosi dietro l'elfo più giovane gli tenne la fronte con la mano mentre questo riprendeva fiato.

Una volta che si fu calmato, Elrond rispose: "Come hai già certamente intuito ho avuto una premonizione, ma Glorfindel, quanto vorrei che fosse solo la stanchezza, o la mia ansia, ad avermi fatto vedere ciò che ho visto".

Glorfindel era più curioso che mai. "E' qualcosa che puoi dirmi?".

"Solo se mi prometti che se non si dovesse avverare, mio padre non verrà mai a saperlo".

L'elfo non era molto favorevole a questa condizione ma sapeva anche che tanto in un modo o nell'altro prima o poi Gil-galad l'avrebbe scoperto da sé. "Va bene" rispose.

"Ho visto lo stemma di Imladris coperto di sangue e di foglie secche. E ho sentito urlare, un urlo disperato e prolungato…".

Glorfindel si accigliò, non era la prima visione che Elrond aveva avuto nella sua vita e, benché ciò che vedeva andasse sempre interpretato, tutte le sue premonizioni si erano sempre avverate.

"Glorfindel, cosa vuol dire tutto questo?" domandò con voce tremante. "Tu pensi che mio padre sia in pericolo, o che il male segua il nostro popolo lungo la strada di casa?".

"Secondo me significa solo che sei stanco e visto e considerato che lo sarai ancora per un bel po' ti consiglio di non dare troppo peso a ciò che hai visto".

Glorfindel mentiva, spudoratamente ed Elrond lo sapeva. Era consapevole che l'amico stava facendo il possibile per tranquillizzarlo, ma lui conosceva bene i suoi poteri e sentiva che l'anello che ora portava in tasca stava amplificandoli, e rafforzandoli.

Istintivamente si tolse l'anello di tasca e lo tenne fra le dita. Glorfindel lo riconobbe subito, Gil-galad gliene aveva parlato e spiegato i poteri, vederlo in mano a Elrond poneva questioni importanti e urgenti.

"Come mai lo hai tu?" chiese pacatamente.

"Me lo ha dato mio padre, temeva che se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa l'anello sarebbe potuto finire in mani sbagliate".

"_Nelle mani di Celeborn"_ pensò Glorfindel. Se Gil-galad aveva dato l'anello al figlio significava che credeva nella possibilità di non poter più tornare a casa. Glorfindel guardò Elrond e forse per la prima volta lo vide con occhi nuovi.

Quello che si trovava davanti, era sì un giovane elfo e come tutti aveva bisogno di sostegno, ma era soprattutto il suo nuovo Signore, il Signore di tutto il popolo di Imladris, un guerriero, un guaritore, un grande elfo con il dono della preveggenza e la consapevolezza di dover e di poter guidare la sua gente.

"Perché dovrebbe accadergli qualcosa? Teme forse Thranduil?".

Elrond sorrise e puntando l'indice al viso di Glorfindel gli disse: "Non sarebbe meglio, almeno fra di noi, dire sempre ciò che si pensa? Ci eviterebbe un sacco di giri di parole".

Glorfindel spostò il dito di Elrond dal suo viso e offrendogli uno sguardo compiaciuto disse: "Allora, Elrond Gil-galadion, perché tuo padre teme Celeborn?".

Elrond divenne serio e a voce bassa ma chiara spiegò: "Perché potrebbe essere la causa della fuga di Thranduil e forse di un grave tradimento…"

"Tradimento?" domandò il guerriero.

"Sì, il tradimento che portò alla morte di Re Oropher".

Glorfindel era sconvolto, era un'accusa molto seria, certamente non fatta con leggerezza. Si portò le mani ai capelli e immediatamente disse: "Devo andare a cercare Gil-galad. Lo devo trovare. Celeborn aveva con sé due elfi e…".

"No," lo fermò Elrond "se mio padre ti avesse voluto con lui, ti avrebbe chiesto di andare".

Glorfindel si sentì il sangue ribollire nelle vene: "Mi stai dicendo che lui non mi voleva attorno, io sono il suo migliore amico e…".

"… e forse per questo ha voluto che restassi con me" concluse Elrond con uno sguardo triste "Forse ha giudicato più importante la mia sicurezza rispetto alla sua, forse ha sbagliato…".

"No, perdonami Elrond" lo interruppe Glorfindel strofinandosi il viso con le mani callose. "Hai ragione tu, tuo padre mi voleva con te. E aveva ragione lui, tu sei molto importante. Non te accorgi ma sei molto più forte e potente di quanto credi, o forse stai cominciando a capirlo proprio in questi giorni".

Elrond non rispose niente a quelle affermazioni, troppo grande era l'elfo che aveva di fronte a sé per ergersi come nuovo Signore o come grande elfo, inoltre il Signore di Imladris, suo padre, era vivo e sperava lo sarebbe stato ancora per molti e molti secoli.

Celebrian saltò di ramo in ramo, di albero in albero più velocemente che poté, ma non riuscì a tenere il passo di Haldir, che a cavallo e di fretta era praticamente irraggiungibile.

Riuscì però a raggiungere il confine del Bosco Dorato e senza più fiato si fermò a riposare su un ramo. Cosa avrebbe fatto ora? Sarebbe tornata indietro dalla madre oppure avrebbe proseguito a cavallo?

Uscire da sola, oltre il bosco conosciuto, era piuttosto pericoloso, e lei aveva sempre avuto una scorta o quantomeno compagnia. Da una parte c'era la sua casa, dall'altra il suo amore.

Ah … se solo avesse ricevuto un qualche messaggio da Elrond, forse le sarebbe bastato o forse no. Lei doveva parlargli, doveva raccontargli di ciò che era successo, di ciò di cui si era resa conto in sua assenza e di cui non aveva parlato a nessuno. Era un segreto, un bel segreto che però non riusciva più a nascondere.

La sua avventatezza avrebbe potuto compromettere la situazione ma in fondo si sarebbe trattato solo di uno o due giorni di viaggio a cavallo. Sicuramente gli eserciti stavano tornando a casa.

Una lacrima scese sul viso della giovane. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se le fosse successo qualcosa? Quale angoscia avrebbe dovuto vivere Elrond? E se fosse svanito?

Celebrian era quasi decisa a tornare indietro quando sentì un gruppo di elfi a cavallo: erano la pattuglia di confine e sembrava si stessero dirigendo verso un elfling. Celebrian guardò con più attenzione, non si trattava di un elfling ma di un nano!

La giovane avanzò ancora fino a che non riuscì ad essere abbastanza vicina per sentire ciò che veniva detto.

"In nome della Signora e del Signore del Bosco Dorato vi ordino di fermarvi!".

Il nano si fermò.

"Di grazia, mi chiamo Bolin e chiedo il permesso di incontrare la Dama del Bosco Galadriel".

Gli elfi risero.

"L'ingresso al Bosco è concesso solo agli elfi, nessun altro, né umano, né nano, né altra specie può entrare. La preghiamo dunque di tornare indietro".

Bolin sbuffò. "Senta, gentilissimo elfo, io devo assolutamente incontrare la vostra Signora. Ho un messaggio per lei da parte del Re di Boscoverde".

"Ma davvero?" chiesero increduli gli elfi. "Noi sappiamo per certo che il Re di Boscoverde, Oropher, non ha grande simpatia per la tua specie. Perché mai avrebbe consegnato a te un messaggio per la nostra Signora, quando ha un esercito completo a sua disposizione".

"Oh, ma io non mi riferisco a Re Oropher, il quale in caso non lo sappiate è morto in battaglia. Io parlo di Re Thranduil di Boscoverde".

Gli elfi ebbero un sussulto nel sentire della presunta morte di Oropher, si guardarono in faccia sbigottiti. "Ciò non cambia la situazione. Se lei non è un elfo non può entrare. Ora, gentilmente, dovrebbe tornare sui suoi passi" disse sfilando una freccia dalla faretra e tenendola in mano.

Bolin non si stupì della situazione, lui e Thranduil avevano previsto questa possibilità, e comunque non c'era tempo da perdere.

"Allora vorrà dire che andrò incontro al Signore di Imladris, forse gli elfi di quel Regno sono più socievoli di voi" sbottò e girati i tacchi se ne andò.

Celebrian non poté credere a ciò che aveva sentito, questo nano andava incontro all'esercito di Imladris. Doveva seguirlo, se davvero Oropher era morto e il nano conosceva Thranduil probabilmente ci si poteva fidare.

Aspettò che la pattuglia si allontanasse, poi fischiò e poco dopo giunse Gwaew. Montò a cavallo e al trotto prese la strada già percorsa da Bolin.

Era buio ormai Celeborn riposava nel vecchio castello di Dol-Guldur. I suoi uomini stavano girovagando là attorno, la foresta sembrava soffrire. Gli alberi bisbigliavano tra loro parole che soltanto alcuni elfi Silvan e la famiglia reale di Boscoverde potevano capire.

Gil-galad si svegliò dopo aver dormito un paio d'ore. Sognò Thranduil che era fuggito ferito e Elrond che aspettava il suo ritorno.

Ma una volta sveglio aveva sempre in mente Celeborn che controllava scrupolosamente il suo bagaglio. Decise perciò di scoprire cosa nascondeva il Signore del Lothlòrien.

Silenziosamente scese dall'albero e si avviò verso i cavalli. Erano tutti tranquilli, la notte era stellata e serena, non si sentiva un solo rumore.

Gil-galad riconobbe subito il suo cavallo e lo accarezzò dolcemente, poi si avvicinò a quello di Celeborn e iniziò ad osservare ciò che portava addosso finché qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Si trattava di qualcosa di lungo avvolto in una tela pesante. Gil-galad si guardò attorno, non vide nessuno e allora sciolse i laccetti e srotolò la tela. Ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: la spada di Oropher brillava, anche al buio, in tutta la sua bellezza.

Gil-galad si guardò attorno ancora una volta, e ancora una volta non vide nessuno. Osservò la spada. Perché Celeborn l'aveva con sé? Lui era sicurissimo di averla deposta nel sepolcro di Oropher, di avergliela vista sistemata sul petto. Come era possibile?

Se era qui, questa era la prova che Celeborn stava complottando qualcosa. Subito cominciò a riavvolgerla quando una voce lo fece trasalire.

"Gil-galad, perché tanta fretta? Prendi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi per osservarla. Non trovi anche tu che sia bellissima?".

Gil-galad strizzò gli occhi per vedere meglio, ma non c'era bisogno di vedere per riconoscere a chi apparteneva la voce. "Celeborn," disse prendendo in mano la spada "perché hai con te la spada di Oropher? Come è possibile che sia qui, quando l'abbiamo deposta sul petto del suo proprietario?".

Celeborn fece un passo in avanti e contemporaneamente i suoi due uomini raggiunsero Gil-galad alle spalle e puntarono i loro coltelli alla gola del Signore di Imladris.

"Ah, mio caro Gil-galad, hai perso un po' della tua velocità. A forza di stare con mezzi-elfi hai finito per diventare più debole".

"Non credevo di dovermi difendere da te".

"Oh, suvvia! Non essere così falso!" sputò di rabbia Celeborn "Hai sempre saputo di doverti difendere da me, da quando hai adottato quella feccia di tuo figlio … mi fa schifo soltanto pronunciare quella parola. Secondo te, dovrei lasciare che gli umani contamino il nostro mondo?".

"Cosa c'entra questo con la spada di Oropher? Con Thranduil?".

"Ognuno di voi, ciascuno a modo proprio, ha cercato di umiliarmi. Quei due volevano un Regno più grande del mio, e se lo sono presi. Io e mia moglie abbiamo avuto una figlia femmina, e tu ti sei adottato un bastardo sì, ma un maschio".

Gil-galad era incredulo. "Ma cosa stai dicendo? Celebrian è intelligente, bellissima, dovresti essere fiero di lei".

"Lo sono, ma non è il maschio che avrei voluto" sbottò lui.

"Maschio o femmina che differenza fa?".

"Tu però ti sei scelto un maschio!".

"Io ho preso con me un elfling spaventato dagli orrori visti, piangeva sul corpo della madre, mentre quello del padre lo fissava con occhi aperti ma ormai spenti. Ho preso un piccolo elfo, un mezzo-elfo, è vero, che accettò solo la mia mano tesa, fra tutte quelle che cercarono di aiutarlo. Lo strinsi a me e per un giorno intero non si volle staccare dal mio petto, e quando lo fece fu solo per chiedermi se ero il suo nuovo Ada. Cosa avrei dovuto rispondergli? Avrei dovuto rifiutarlo? No, non potei farlo e non me ne pentì mai, e mai lo farò".

"Commovente" lo sbeffeggiò Celeborn.

I suoi uomini sfilarono la spada di Oropher dalle mani di Gil-galad e la passarono a Celeborn.

Egli la tenne in mano, la guardò con lussuria.

"Tu desideri Boscoverde, vero? E per questo che vuoi la spada?" chiese Gil-galad.

"Io," rispose freddamente l'elfo "desidero il potere" e detto ciò infilò la spada nello stomaco del Signore di Imladris.

Gil-galad gemette di dolore e cadde a terra mentre Celeborn gli sfilava la spada dallo stomaco e ne ripuliva la lama sulle vesti della sua vittima. Poi avvicinò la lama agli occhi di Gil-galad e gli disse: "Una spada non può essere nello stesso posto in due momenti".

Gil-galad boccheggiò con la bocca piena di sangue e come poté disse: "Allora ci devono essere due spade".

"Intelligente" rispose Celeborn. "Peccato che la tua scoperta non sarà di nessuna utilità, perché resterà tra te e le stelle".

Appena Celeborn si voltò, Gil-galad con le sue ultime forze cercò di mettersi a sedere e agganciargli una gamba ma uno degli elfi del Lothlòrien tentò di bloccarlo chinandosi e mettendo un ginocchio sulla mano del ferito.

Celeborn non si accorse di lui e voltandosi infilzò chi credeva fosse il suo nemico, uccidendolo sul colpo davanti a Gil-galad.

"Cosa hai fatto?" chiese allora l'altro elfo del Lothlòrien.

Celeborn non si scompose. "Adesso la parte che ti spetta è più sostanziosa. Seppelliscilo e poi andiamo".

L'elfo prese il suo compagno ormai morto e lo portò via.

Gil-galad era ancora vivo, gravemente ferito, ma vivo. "Non può bastarti".

"Che cosa?" chiese Celeborn, chinandosi e sfilando i guanti dalle mani di Gil-galad.

"Non può bastarti il potere per vivere, non può bastare a nessuno" disse e poi tutto divenne nero ai suoi occhi, le sue orecchie non sentivano più, ma la sua _fae _era ancora in lui, sebbene alla vista sembrava l'avesse abbandonato.

Celeborn cercò l'anello del potere di Gil-galad, ma le sue dita erano spoglie, niente le adornava. Solo il segno dell'anello mancante formava un perfetto cerchio nel suo dito indice.

L'urlo di rabbia che lanciò Celeborn fu tale che anche i Valar lo sentirono.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciao! Eccovi un altro capitolo!

Io cerco di non scoraggiarmi, anche se devo dire che un po' mi state mettendo alla prova. Se volete, se gradite ecc… alla fine del capitolo potete lasciare una recensione per dire tutto quello che volete (nel limite dell'educazione, grazie).

_**Dizionario Sindarin-Italiano**_

_Fae: anima, spirito_

_Elfling: elfo giovane (non più di 15 anni umani)_

_Mae govannen: Ben arrivato_

_Celeborn cercò l'anello del potere di Gil-galad, ma le sue dita erano spoglie, niente le adornava. Solo il segno dell'anello mancante formava un perfetto cerchio nel suo dito indice._

_L'urlo di rabbia che lanciò Celeborn fu tale che anche i Valar lo sentirono._

**CAP 8**

"Dobbiamo aiutarlo!".

"Sbrighiamoci!".

"Non può resistere a lungo, se non facciamo qualcosa!".

"Non è il nostro signore! Non ci riguarda!".

"E' un elfo, e dalla forza che emana la sua **fae **deve trattarsi di un grande elfo".

"Non abbiamo nessun legame con lui".

"Il nostro Re pose una maledizione sull'altro, noi dobbiamo ostacolarlo e salvare lui, che invece tentò di combatterlo!".

"Dobbiamo essere fedeli al nostro Re!".

Così discorrevano gli alberi secolari del maestoso Boscoverde il Grande. Gil-galad era ferito gravemente, ma forse per lui c'era ancora qualche speranza.

Era mattina presto quando Bolin si ritrovò sulla riva dell'Anduin. I fiumi gli piacevano ma cominciava a stancarsi di questo in particolare.

Attraversarlo con la pioggia, senza la pioggia, di sera, la mattina non faceva differenza, in ogni modo si sarebbe bagnato e sarebbe rimasto in ammollo a lungo e l'umidità sarebbe penetrata nelle sue ossa facendolo sentire vecchio come quel vecchio nano che quando era lui era piccolo gli raccontava le sue avventure nelle grotte sotto i mari, dove per andare bisognava salire su una barchetta e sdraiarcisi dentro mentre questa entrava nel grande buco sott'acqua. Una volta entrati il soffitto della grotta diventava più alto e si poteva godere uno spettacolo meraviglioso di stalattiti e stalagmiti.

Ma qui non c'erano meraviglie da osservare, a parte il fiume in sé, e inoltre Bolin non riusciva a comprendere quando profondo potesse essere il fiume, se era prudente attraversarlo in quel punto o se dovesse andare più avanti.

Quando a un certo punto, "Buongiorno, buon nano" strillò una voce poco distante facendo sobbalzare e cadere di spalle nel fiume.

Bolin cominciò ad annaspare, il respiro gli venne meno, sentiva che l'acqua iniziava a coprirgli il viso e le gambe sbattevano ferocemente per restare a galla.

"Si calmi," continuò la voce ridendo "non si è accorto di essere proprio sulla riva?".

Bolin si fermò, le gambe avevano sbattuto contro i ciottoli della sponda del fiume e l'acqua che gli arrivava in faccia la stava sollevando lui stesso a forza di muoversi in maniera forsennata.

La ragazza-elfo scese da cavallo e gli allungò una mano in segno d'aiuto. Egli la tenne e, rosso in viso, disse: "Me ne ero accorto. Ma grazie lo stesso, signora elfo".

La ragazza-elfo rise ancora.

"Signorina-elfo…" si corresse Bolin facendola ridere ancora di più.

"Signora elfica…" ritentò.

"Va bene, va bene tutto. Ma lei mi può chiamare Celebrian, e per favore diamoci del tu visto che dovremmo fare un pezzo di strada assieme".

"Come sarebbe?" chiese lui. "Che ne** sai** dove sto andando?".

"Ho sentito che parlavi con degli elfi ieri notte e hai detto loro che saresti andato incontro all'esercito di Imladris. Bene, ci sto andando anche io".

"Io viaggio da solo" disse lui fieramente.

Lei però era molto furba. "Io, no; viaggio con il mio cavallo".

Eh sì, un cavallo sarebbe stato molto utile, però era appunto uno, non due.

Celebrian capì a cosa stava pensando il nano. "Però assieme a me può portare anche un nano".

"Se io fossi una ragazza elfica non mi fiderei del primo nano che incontro per la strada".

Lei sospirò: "Non lo farei neanche io, ma hai detto di dover raggiungere il Signore di Imladris".

"Esattamente, il signor Gil-galad o il signor Elrond" spiegò lui compiaciuto "Ho una missione da compiere".

"Bhè, si dia il caso che sono rispettivamente mio suocero e il mio compagno, e se fossi in te non direi alla prima ragazza elfica che incontro con chi devo parlare e quale ne è il motivo" ribatté con un pizzico di astuzia negli occhi.

"_Bhè_" pensò Bolin "_Almeno avrò qualcuno con cui parlare_".

"Vorrà dire che continuerò il viaggio con un altro elfo" disse rassegnato. "Ah … dimenticavo, chiamami pure Bolin".

Celebrian sorrise, era stato molto facile trovare un po' di compagnia per il viaggio, sperava di non doversene pentire, ma la sensazione che provava nei confronti di Bolin le faceva dire che era un buon nano.

Thranduil era felice che il suo fosse un cavallo ubbidiente, era bastato che gli dicesse: "Portami a Boscoverde" che Lùth lo aveva accontentato.

Per primo avevano costeggiato l'Anduin, le cui sponde erano fiorite e i cui pesci e erano abbondanti, poi il cavallo, di testa sua, aveva tagliato dritto per la foresta di casa.

Gli alberi erano in festa e parlavano della nascita di un nuovo principe, che si diceva avrebbe avuto molta più affinità con la natura rispetto a suo padre e suo nonno perché per metà era un Silvan.

Thranduil ascoltava con interesse chiedendosi di cosa mai stessero parlando gli alberi, quando da lontano qualcuno lo salutò e prese a venirgli incontro.

Inizialmente non lo riconobbe ma poi il suo viso divenne inconfondibile.

"Padre, cosa ci fai qui?".

Oropher gli sorrise ma non aprì bocca.

"Dovresti essere morto".

Il Re sospirò. Allora Thranduil lo invitò ad andare con lui, ma Oropher gli fece cenno di no. Poi con voce amorevole chiese: "Figlio mio, perché sei qui?".

"Questo è Boscoverde, è il nostro regno" spiegò lui "Dove dovrei essere?".

Oropher lo guardò con compassione. Troppo grande era il peso che aveva lasciato sulle spalle del figlio, ma non aveva avuto scelta.

"Questo è il Boscoverde del passato, di quanto tu e Wisterian eravate uniti e nasceva il piccolo Legolas, di quando io piangevo di gioia. Questo Boscoverde è quello che porti nel cuore…".

Thranduil era stordito, cosa stava succedendo?

"Ma tu sei qui…" disse a mezza voce.

Oropher allargò le braccia per accogliere in sé il figlio e lasciandosi andare domandò: "E dove dovrei essere se non nel cuore di chi mi ama?".

"Oh, padre…" sussurrò Thranduil facendosi avvolgere da quelle braccia forti ma delicate. Fu un attimo e quelle braccia non c'erano più.

Thranduil aprì gli occhi di scatto e fu investito da un dolore lancinante. La ferita nella spalla si era riaperta a causa del continuo sbattere sul collo del cavallo, sul quale egli aveva praticamente dormito durante tutto il viaggio.

Il sangue della spalla si era asciugato e il liquido giallastro dell'infezione faceva da collante tra tessuto e pelle. Dovevano fermarsi e riposare. Thranduil pensava a dove poter sostare quando si accorse che Lùth non stava percorrendo la strada che attraversavano in caso di emergenza.

Gli alberi della foresta erano in fermento e non solo per l'arrivo del Re ferito, parlavano di un grande elfo che stava morendo e Lùth lo portava proprio da lui. Thranduil chiuse gli occhi, Lùth andava al trotto, ma al suo cavaliere sembrava che stesse andando ancora più lentamente.

Ogni piccolo passo, ogni sassolino, veniva percepito come una grande fatica. Un sasso e il fiato veniva meno, una radice troppo sporgente e un forte senso di nausea invadeva il suo corpo. Thranduil strinse i denti e senza avere la forza di controllarsi iniziò a singhiozzare.

"Padre, padre …", queste erano le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare prima di svenire nuovamente.

Arrivati a Dol Guldur, Thranduil era ancora svenuto. Qualcuno gli si avvicinò e lo aiutò a scendere da cavallo, lo sdraiò per terra e, dopo averlo spogliato della camicia, esaminò la ferita. La cicatrizzazione era stata interrotta più volte, e attorno al taglio aveva chiazze viola e gialle. Gli elfi guarivano velocemente però potevano morire a causa delle infezioni.

Senza pensarci due volte, qualcuno prese un coltello, ne riscaldò la lama per disinfettarla e poi riaprì la ferita. Thranduil si svegliò di soprassalto e urlò dal dolore, era come se lo stomaco gli stesse salendo su per la gola e poi si riabbassasse bruscamente.

Aveva voglia di vomitare ma era da un po' che non mangiava e non c'era niente da buttar fuori, la testa gli girava e con essa tutto il mondo circostante, poi sentì qualcuno tenergli la testa in basso spingendogli la fronte e cercando di rassicurarlo che tutto stava andando per il meglio.

Thranduil aveva gli occhi sbarrati, davanti a sé c'era una persona, ma non riusciva a capire chi potesse essere poiché questa indossava un cappuccio.

Si sentì premere sulla ferita con il palmo della mano, probabilmente il suo aiutante misterioso stava facendo fuoriuscire tutto il pus e, quando il sangue fu rosso vivo, riscaldo nuovamente la lama del coltello e gliela appoggiò sulla ferita chiudendogliela.

Ancora una volta Thranduil urlò, una mano gli stava accarezzando i capelli nel tentativo di calmarlo, la foresta attorno a sé era in fibrillazione; la figura che aveva innanzi si alzò in piedi.

"Aspetta. Chi sei? Fatti riconoscere" disse il Re di Boscoverde con la bocca impastata, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta e anche se la ottenne non la seppe mai perché in breve perse coscienza.

Poco dopo, però, si svegliò di soprassalto. Boccheggiò un po' per l'aria quando gli vennero i connati di vomito a vuoto. In fretta si girò di lato e cercò di assecondare il suo corpo, ma era molto doloroso. Sentì una mano tenergli la fronte e allontanargli i lunghi capelli biondi dalla bocca.

"Tuo padre non vorrebbe che ti sporcassi i capelli in questo modo" disse lentamente un elfo dai capelli neri.

"Elrond!" esclamò Thranduil cercando di mettere a fuoco l'immagine di chi aveva innanzi.

"Ah, no… fortunatamente per lui, no" rispose piegandosi su se stesso.

Thranduil si mise seduto e osservò meglio l'elfo. I capelli neri lo aveva indotto all'errore, si trattava di Gil-galad. Ma cosa ci facesse a Dol-Guldur proprio non riusciva a immaginarlo. Poi il suo viso si posò sullo stomaco del Signore di Imladris, e subito notò la sua ferita.

"Chi è stato?" chiese mordendosi le labbra dal dolore.

"Lo sai. E lo sapeva bene anche Elrond, che mi mise in guardia dicendomi di non fidarmi di- di lui".

"Celeborn" concluse Thranduil.

"Sì. Thranduil ti devo le mie scuse, se ho dubitato di te, ma sappi …Gil-galad si dovette interrompere, parlare era molto pesante e il fiato veniva meno sempre più in fretta, " sappi che Elrond ha sempre creduto in te…".

"Grazie. Ma non devi scusarti. Adesso riposa, poi ti porterò alla fortezza, non ci sarà Elrond ma … ah!" il dolore lo fece zittire.

Gil-galad gli venne vicino, ma gli doleva lo stomaco. La foresta avrebbe voluto curarlo, ma non ne aveva il potere… egli non era il Signore o Re di Boscoverde!

Chinando il capo cominciò anche lui a tossire, e la sua bocca si macchiò di sangue.

Thranduil si spaventò e, seppur dolorante, cercò di dare una mano. Non sarebbero morti, entrambi si sarebbero salvati. Celeborn non avrebbe vinto. Così, retto solo dalla sua forza di volontà, tenne Gil-galad per le spalle e lo fece sollevare.

Il Signore di Imladris sentiva la sua fine vicina e stretto il polso di Thranduil per attirarne l'attenzione ulteriormente, disse boccheggiando: "Thranduil. Celeborn… lui… aveva… la spada… la spada di tuo… padre… con… con… sé. Lui ha detto… che… che ci… sono…due … spade".

Thranduil si bloccò, non sapeva se preoccuparsi di più per le parole appena sentite o per il sangue che non smetteva di scendere dalla bocca di Gil-galad.

Il Signore di Imladris cedette, cadde con il viso sulle ginocchia di Thranduil che cercò di svegliarlo ma senza riuscirci. Thranduil avrebbe voluto sollevarlo e stringerselo al petto ma non ce la fece. Nel tentativo di sollevarlo sentì uno strappo nella spalla, la ferita si era riaperta e ancora una volta vide tutto buio.

Allora il misterioso aiutante sistemò Thranduil nel modo più comodo possibile continuò a scavare la fossa, che già aveva iniziato prima.

"Mio caro amico, non credevo che un giorno saremmo arrivati a tanto".

"Ne-an-che, nean-che io" si sforzò di rispondere l'altro. "F-for-forse -non dovre-s-sti f-farlo…" aggiunse con l'ultimo filo di voce tremante che gli era rimasto.

"Non dovrei, ma è la cosa più giusta da fare".

Così dicendo depose dentro l'elfo morto. Lo ricoprì di terra e di grosse pietre e dopo aver pregato Mandos di accoglierne l'anima vi depose sopra lo stendardo di Imladris.

"C-co-cosa ab-abbia-mo f-fa-t-to! Non me l-lo p-per-perdonerò m-mai".

"Non dire così, Elrond Gil-galadion sarà un ottimo Signore di Imladris".

"Se-sempre ch-che n-non sv-svani-sca pr-prima".

Il chiasso e il chiacchierio fece riprendere i sensi a Thranduil, la persona incappucciata aveva ancora la pala in mano. Il Re di Boscoverde non si accorse dell'altra persona che velocemente si era riparata dalla sua vista dietro un albero. Però vide la fossa e vide lo stendardo di Imladris.

Il respiro si fece accelerato, gli occhi del giovane re si riempirono di lacrime, un po' perché era stanco, debole e ferito, un po' perché temeva di conoscere la risposta alla sua domanda.

"Chi? Chi è sepolto lì?".

L'incappucciato sospirò è rispose: "Un grande elfo. Il Signore di Imladris Gil-galad".

Thranduil non si rese conto che le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere sul suo viso, gli occhi erano diventati pesanti e senza nessuna forza per ribattere, gli chiuse e attese che il dolore passasse.

Quando gli riaprì attorno a sé non c'era nessuno, solo una tomba sopra la quale pregare, piangere e far finta che il mondo fosse quello di quando, ancora** elfling**, credeva che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

"Elrond, vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?" chiese Glorfindel fissando un cavallo che correva verso la loro direzione.

"Sì, è riconosco anche chi è".

Glorfindel sbuffò apertamente. "Io non lo avrei fatto notare ad un elfo più anziano di me".

Elrond rise: "Mio caro Glorfindel, con tutto il rispetto non conosco su tutta la Terra di Mezzo qualcuno più vecchio di te".

"Non crederai che tuo padre sia di tanto più giovane di me?".

"Ma non più vecchio" ribadì Elrond. "Bene, quello che sta arrivando è…".

"Haldir del Lothlòrien" completò Glorfindel con un sorriso compiaciuto. "A questa distanza vedo bene anche io".

"Va molto veloce" notò Elrond.

Haldir aveva identificato già da un bel po' l'esercito di Imladris grazie agli stendardi che i guerrieri, orgogliosamente, tenevano ancora in piedi. Il messaggio da portare era urgente e lui non si era fermato neanche per riposare un momento.

"Buongiorno Signor Elrond di Imladris. Buongiorno capitano Glorfindel" salutò Haldir.

"**Mae govannen**, Haldir del Lothlòrien, o meglio buon pomeriggio sarebbe il caso di dire. Cosa ti porta fino al nostro esercito?" chiese Elrond.

Haldir diede un'occhiata a Glorfindel che, da canto suo, lo fissava con curiosità.

"Preferirei parlarle da solo, se posso. Ho un messaggio per lei dalla Dama del Bosco dorato".

Elrond e Glorfindel si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi il più anziano girò il cavallo e si avvicinò agli altri elfi per controllare se avessero bisogno di qualcosa.

"Dimmi pure, Haldir" lo incitò Elrond.

"La Signora del Bosco ha avuto una visione mentre interrogava lo Specchio. Ciò che vide la spaventò a tal punto che cadde a terra quasi svenuta. Ho avuto il compito di riferire la visione a lei e a nessun altro".

"Parla, Haldir. Cosa vide Dama Galadriel?".

Haldir prese fiato e con un filo di voce riferì: "Vide la spada di Re Oropher di Boscoverde il Grande bagnata del sangue del Signore di Imladris Gil-galad, suo padre".

Elrond restò senza fiato, barcollò in avanti sul cavallo, che subito nitrì. Glorfindel vide il suo giovane amico che dava l'aria di essere stordito, prendere le briglie del suo cavallo nel tentativo di riassumere una posizione di equilibrio.

"Perché a me? Perché il messaggio non era indirizzato a mio padre?".

"Credo, se posso fare supposizioni, che sia perché anche lei, Elrond, ha il dono di vedere ciò che a gli altri è negato. E forse la mia signora ha pensato che lei avrebbe saputo gestire meglio il messaggio rispetto a suo padre".

Elrond emise un profondo respiro, bisognava che restasse calmo. Si voltò in cerca di qualcuno e notò, rassicurato, che Glorfindel non lo aveva perso di vista. Guardò il suo popolo che procedeva verso casa. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso? Cosa si aspettava Galadriel? Avrebbe dovuto lasciare la sua gente e partire alla ricerca del padre?

I feriti andavano curati.

"Haldir, credi che i feriti più gravi potrebbero trovare ristoro nel Bosco Dorato?".

"Ne sono certo" rispose senza esitazione. "Cosa mi puoi dire degli elfi del Lothlòrien, del mio popolo, del mio Signor Celeborn?".

Elrond avrebbe voluto spiattellargli in faccia tutti i suoi dubbi, la sua rabbia ma non sarebbe stato giusto. Haldir non aveva nessuna colpa e lui non aveva nessuna certezza. Perciò ancora una volta la sua pazienza la fece da padrona.

"I fatti sono molto più complessi di quanto potrei dirti su due piedi. Ti basti sapere per ora che Celeborn è andato alla ricerca di Thranduil di Boscoverde, il quale era molto scosso dopo la morte di suo padre in battaglia. Gli elfi del Bosco Dorato si sono trattenuti qualche giorno in più nel Dagorlad rispetto a noi, che li abbiamo lasciati sei giorni fa, ma dovrebbero già essere in viaggio verso casa ormai".

"Sinceramente, la sua spiegazione fa sorgere in me nuove domande e dubbi".

"Mi stupirei se fosse il contrario. Ora però dobbiamo riprendere il viaggio. Purtroppo non c'è modo di comunicare con mio padre, e francamente non so neanche in quale direzione siano andati".

"Se permette, farò il viaggio con voi".

"Naturalmente. Mi farà piacere avere un po' di compagnia e ti prego Haldir, chiamami pure Elrond e dammi del tu".

"Come preferisci, Elrond" annuì Haldir. Elrond gli era sempre stato simpatico, e provava molto rispetto per il mezzelfo come Galadriel. Inoltre aveva visto maturare l'amore che legava il giovane signore di Imladris con Celebrian e non poteva che esserne lieto.

La **elleth **era sempre stata molto spensierata ed Elrond cercava con tutti i mezzi di proteggere intatto questo suo genuino e semplice amore per la vita.

Il gruppo cavalcò un paio d'ore, ormai si potevano vedere in lontananza sia Boscoverde sia il Lothlòrien e l'umore degli elfi stava pian piano migliorando. Certo le Montagne nebbiose e Imladris erano lontane ma l'idea di un bosco nel quale riposare faceva star meglio il loro animo.

"Allora da quanti giorni sei in viaggio, Haldir?" domandò Glorfindel che nel frattempo si era riaffiancato a Elrond.

"Da ieri sera".

"Vuoi dire che ci hai raggiunto in meno di ventiquattr'ore?".

"Andavo di fretta, capitano Glorfindel".

"Come sta Galadriel?".

"La Signora del Bosco sta bene nei limiti della situazione".

Glorfindel alzò gli occhi al cielo, possibile che Haldir dovesse essere sempre così diplomatico?

"E Celebrian come sta? Scommetto che non vede l'ora di riabbracciare questo Mezzelfo qua. Vero?".

Haldir sorrise imbarazzato, Elrond invece non rispose niente alla domanda provocatoria dell'anziano amico. Era più interessato a capire chi fosse che gli andava incontro a cavallo.

"Sembra che oggi sia giorno di visite" disse Glorfindel .

Haldir, che in fatto di vista non aveva certo problemi, esclamò. "Non posso crederci! Ma come ha fatto?!".

"Chi? Chi è?" domandò ancora il capitano della guardia di Imladris.

Elrond però non aveva bisogno di una risposta, avrebbe riconosciuto quel cavallo e la sua cavallerizza a miglia e miglia di distanza. "E' Celebrian!".

"Ma chi c'è con lei? Un **elfling**?".

Haldir lanciò uno sguardo di disapprovazione a Glorfindel: "Per quanto azzardata possa essere stata la scelta di Celebrian, non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo un elfling portandolo fuori dal Bosco Dorato in un periodo come questo".

"Azzardata è a dir poco" disse Elrond pieno di preoccupazione.

Intanto i tre aumentarono il passo per raggiungere l'elleth, e rimasero tutti e tre di sasso quando videro che Celebrian viaggiava con un nano.

"Celebrian!" esclamò Elrond scendendo da cavallo.

"Oh, Elrond" rispose lei scendendo a sua volta da Gwaew.

Bolin subitò si lanciò dal cavallo, praticamente rotolando per terra e urlò come se stesse lanciando un grido di battaglia. "Fermi, fermi tutti. Ho una missione da compiere".

Elrond lo guardò divertito: "Mastro nano, quale che sia la sua missione, faccia attenzione o non basterà tutta la mia arte medica per guarirla".

Glorfindel era spazientito, ci mancavano solo i nani, i quali non avevano voluto combattere contro Sauron ma si erano rinchiusi nelle loro caverne, miniere o in qualsiasi modo le chiamassero.

"Allora" sbuffò Glorfindel "Quale missione deve compiere un nano? La missione più grande contro Sauron, temo l'abbiate già saltata!".

Bolin non si fece scoraggiare da queste parole ostili e tolto il pezzo di pergamena dalla tasca lo porse a Elrond.

"Questo è per lei, Signore Elrond di Imladris, grande elfo e guaritore. O no? Forse mi ha detto grande guaritore e elfo… Va bè, non ricordo esattamente. Ma comunque… tenga, da parte di Re Thranduil di Boscoverde il Grande".

"Da parte di Re Thranduil?" domandò Elrond incredulo.

Bolin lo guardò serio e ripetè: "Re Thranduil…" poi indicando la foresta in lontananza e ammiccando aggiunse: "… di Boscoverde il Grande, già".

Celebrian rise, questo nano le era troppo simpatico, inoltre le espressioni di Elrond, Haldir e Glorfindel erano impagabili.

Elrond non sapeva come interpretare i modi del nano però prese la pergamena e aprendola domandò: "Di preciso quando, dove e come hai conosciuto Thranduil?".

Bolin si massaggiò la barba e spremute le meningi raccontò: "L'ho conosciuto vicino, se vogliamo, al luogo dove è stata combattuta la grande battaglia contro il Male, nella quale Thranduil mi riferì che è morto suo padre. Lui era ferito alla spalla e io mi sono fermato per dargli un po' di assistenza. Già. Diciamo pure che dopo aver chiacchierato un po', ed esserci conosciuti meglio… e io, badate bene, ho fatto amicizia anche con Lùth, il suo cavallo, mi ha chiesto di portare questo messaggio alla Dama del Bosco del Lothlòrien, quel Bosco Dorato… anche se io ci sono stato e badate, gli alberi sono alberi verdi non d'oro! Comunque … elfi davvero strani e poco simpatici quelli là, non mi hanno fatto entrare perché non sono un elfo … ahah! Per le orecchie avrei anche potuto darmi un'aggiustatina ma crescere ormai non cresco più…"

"Mi pare evidente! Anche io sono un elfo del Lothlòrien" lo interruppe Haldir gelidamente, ma Bolin non si scompose.

"Eh… e difatti sei un tantino come loro".

Glorfindel era assolutamente divertito da questo nano e gli fece cenno con la mano di non far caso a ciò che diceva Haldir e di continuare a parlare.

"Comunque io non resto dove non sono gradito, e Thranduil mi aveva detto _"Se là non ti fanno passare, vai incontro all'esercito di Imladris e chiedi di Gil-galad oppure Elrond e consegna a loro questo messaggio"_. Ora, io sono qui, il messaggio lo hai tu. Missione compiuta!".

Elrond gli sorrise e infine aprì la pergamena e lesse: "Se credi in me, recupera la spada di mio padre. E' di vitale importanza! Il tuo amico, Thranduil".

Tutti erano curiosi di sapere cosa dicesse il messaggio, ma Elrond con un sorriso di circostanza ripiegò il biglietto e lo mise in tasca.

"Mastro nano…".

"Bolin, mi chiami Bolin, per favore".

"Bolin, quando è l'ultima volta che hai visto Thranduil? Sai dove stava andando?".

"Certo, certo. Ci siamo separati ieri pomeriggio, sul tardi e lui era diretto a Boscoverde, aveva premura di arrivare in fretta alla sua fortezza. Ma essendo ferito mi disse che sarebbe passato all'interno della foresta, che l'avrebbe aiutato a guarire".

"In che modo?" domandò Haldir.

"Questo non lo so, ma lui ne era convinto" spiegò Bolin.

"Bene, allora i piani sono cambiati" disse Elrond. "Per prima cosa," disse dando la pergamena a Glorfindel "affido a te questo incarico. Sii più veloce che puoi e raggiungici alla fortezza di Boscoverde".

Glorfindel aprì la pergamena, lesse a sua volta il biglietto e dopo aver assicurato Elrond che sarebbe stato più veloce che poteva andò via.

Gli altri restarono a bocca aperta, tutti volevano conoscere il contenuto del messaggio, ma Elrond non aveva alcuna intenzione di svelarlo. "Poi noi andremmo avanti e Bolin, tu mi indicherai il punto preciso nel quale vi siete separati con Thranduil. Là i feriti verranno portati nel Lothlòrien, dove si fermeranno anche Haldir e Celebrian".

"Io non mi fermo là. Io sono venuta per stare con te… tu non puoi capire come mi sento lontano da te…".

"Se lei resta, resto anche io" aggiunse Haldir che non voleva lasciare la figlia di Galadriel da sola.

Elrond sospirò.

"A questo punto, però dovrai dirmi perché tuo padre Gil-galad e il signor del Lothlòrien Celeborn, stanno cercando Thranduil!".

"Celeborn! Il cugino di Thranduil?" chiese spaventato Bolin

Elrond guardò minacciosamente Bolin. "Esattamente lui. Ma tu, cosa sai di Celeborn?".

Bolin si pentì di non aver saputo frenare la lingua, ma ormai era accaduto e ora avrebbe dovuto dare a tutti le giuste spiegazioni.

"Si è azzoppato! Non può andare avanti o rischierà di doverlo uccidere!".

"Maledetto cavallo!" si lagnò Celeborn. "Abbiamo fretta e questo si azzoppa! Ah! Valar!".

Celeborn smontò da cavallo, certamente non poteva proseguire a cavallo, ma neanche a piedi. Prese la borraccia d'acqua, qualcosa da mangiare e la spada di Oropher e li sistemò sull'altro cavallo.

"Sta pensando di andare a piedi? O vuole camminare sugli alberi?".

Celeborn era sdegnato. "Non sono un silvan, per camminare tra gli alberi".

L'elfo non gli fece notare che, per quanto lui ne sapeva, anche la figlia Celebrian camminava e correva tra gli alberi e lo invitò a montare anche lui sul suo cavallo.

Celeborn stava per accettare, quando sentì il trottare di un cavallo. Lui e il fedele elfo del suo regno si nascosero e aspettarono di vedere chi arrivava. Ed ecco che Celeborn lo vide! Che bello! Sarebbe stato facilissimo! Sapeva cosa fare! Ci aveva pensato sopra durante tutta la cavalcata con Gil-galad, come fare ad attirare Wisterian e Legolas se Galion non fosse riuscito a portare a termine il suo compito? Gli serviva un esca! Ed ecco proprio lì sotto i suoi occhi: Thranduil di Boscoverde a cavallo.

Con un balzo i due elfi furono sul re, facendolo cadere. Thranduil che si stava appena riprendendo grazie all'energia trasmessagli dalla foresta, cadendo batte la testa giusto il tanto di perdere i sensi.


End file.
